<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zephyrine by Trishtan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787206">Zephyrine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan'>Trishtan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valyria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Based on Ottoman Empire History, Based on Turkish Historical Drama, Essos, F/M, Harem Politics at its finest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Magnificent Century Tv Shows Aus, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa is called Alayne for most of this fic, Targbowl: Empire Edition, The Targs conqueror Essos instead, Valyria Empire Au, a lot of characters, minor jon/ Dany, minor jon/margaery, sansa is not a Stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Zephyrine (f)- West Wind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Long live the Empire!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Jaehaerys Targaryen</strong> has lost his father and gained an empire but heavy is the head that wears the crown. He must face the treachery and deception at every corner as the greatest threats lay within palace walls.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Winds of Change…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A stolen orphan, <strong>Alayne Stone</strong> must fight for survival and within the Emperor's harem, you either rise or die. The beautiful roses have thorns and the sweet wine is poisoned. Wheather called Alayne, Zephyrine or Sansa, the empire will never be the same after her.</p><p>All seek their own interest but only few will succeed.</p><p>Where greed, envy and treachery lay, can love truly blossom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valyria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heavy Lies The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not going to lie, I am nervous about posting this story. The story does dive into some taboo aspects that many avoid writing in fanfics, although it is part of cannon.<br/>This fic is no way going to glamourize the topic of slavery but it is central to the narrative.<br/>I hope no one takes offence of how much it would be mention.</p><p>Second of all, yes there is a Harem. I am not going to hide that either as in the tags says that is base on Ottoman History.<br/>If you are excepting a bunch of sex escapades, then baby this is not the fic. This plot is driven heavily by politics and the only Romance that is happening is between the characters tagged so or will be tagged so.</p><p>So without further ado, let's get into the story!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unceasing knocking roused Lord Eddard Stark from his sleep. His wife groaned at the noise, clenching her pillows. He removed the covers, quietly coming off the bed. He picked up his discarded pants and robe, hurriedly putting them on. A next knock echoed through the room.</p>
<p>“Ned, answer the door,’’ groaned Ashara.</p>
<p>“I am,’’ he replied, tying the strings of his breeches. </p>
<p>He wondered what was so urgent as he walked to the door. Opening it, there stood a guard attired in black. Ned sighed.</p>
<p>“An urgent message my Lord,’’ said the guard, handing him a rolled parchment. The guard bowed, walking away as Ned closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“What is it?’’ asked Ashara who was sitting up, with a pillow in her lap.</p>
<p>Ned waved the rolled parchment, the light from the fireplace casting it as a large shadow.</p>
<p>“A guard in black,’’ he said taking a seat on the bed.</p>
<p>She sat up straighter, “That means he is-,’’</p>
<p>“Yes,’’ he untied the twine that held the parchment together, “This is the summons, we  have to head out at sunlight,’’</p>
<p>“It would be sweet to see Elia again,’’ admitted Ashara, “though I wish it was under different circumstances,’’</p>
<p>He wished it was. The comfortable life he had built now shattered. He took a deep breath, processing would have to be left for later.</p>
<p>“You and the girls will have to follow a few days later,’’ he told Ashara.</p>
<p>She laughed, “You have no understanding of womenfolk, do you husband?’’ she said teasingly, “It would take us at least a few weeks to prepare for the journey,’’</p>
<p>He laughed, “Especially with Margaery’s piles of dresses and Daenerys’ jewels,’’</p>
<p>“You do understand us after all,’’ she said reaching over and hugging him. He placed a kiss on her head. The few weeks without her seem like torture for him. She was more pragmatic and pragmatism was what one needed to survive in the capital. Volantis had made him lose his guard but on his journey back to Valyria, back to the Aed, he would need to find new armour.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He dreamt of Aegon.</p>
<p>He didn’t remember the last time he dreamt of his brother. </p>
<p>They were playing in Gardens of Vahgar Palace. The flowers were in bloom; reds, yellows and blues. The sun shone bright and for a dream, it was blinding. Aegon looked about eight, his silver hair shining, reaching his shoulder blades. He felt younger also; small hand gripping a wooden sword and black curls that touched the tip of his ear.</p>
<p>Their laughter filled the garden making a harmony alongside the falling water of the fountains.</p>
<p>“I bet you can't catch me, Jae,’’ shouted Egg running as fast as he could towards Empress Alysanne statue.</p>
<p>“Yes I can, " he shouted back waving the sword in the direction of his brother.</p>
<p>Egg laughed, "No you can't, "</p>
<p>Jon let out a war cry, charging forward. However, his little feet could not handle the change of velocity, he tumbled to the ground with a hard smack. He could feel pain in his lower right leg. He cried out in pain. </p>
<p>Aegon rushed over and through blurred vision, he could see his brother staring down at him.</p>
<p>"Remember Jae, a crown is not a prize but a burden, " was all he said.</p>
<p>That's when he got up.</p>
<p>His covers were sticking to his skin, the air had left his lungs at his brother's ominous words.</p>
<p>He removed his covers. He passed his hand through his hair as he stepped off his bed. When he first came to Volantis, he found the chambers too large and the bed too lonely. His chambers back in the Aed were close to his siblings' and stepmothers'. It was comforting to have so many people near him.</p>
<p> Yet they were chambers of a Prince and the one's here were the chambers of a Governor. Now he was leaving Volantis, not returning as a Prince but as an Emperor.</p>
<p>The summons laid on his work desk. It came to him a few hours ago. His uncle had presented it to him with a bow muttering the words he never thought he would hear so soon, "Your Majesty"</p>
<p>His father was barely forty and already dead.</p>
<p>Was he supposed to mourn a man he barely knew?</p>
<p>Emperor Rhaegar I Targaryen was just that to him, the Emperor. He did not refer to him as father but as his majesty. The only ones who called him any endearment term were Rhaenys before Aegon died and Rhaelle who would have been six name days by now. His other sisters call him his majesty and also did little Aleyx. He wondered what Lady Talisa’s babe would have called him.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath remembering…</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Gods, Aleyx!</em>
</p>
<p>With his ascension came his little brother's death sentence. A child of only eight.</p>
<p>He could still remember the screams that echoed the palace, the sobbing mothers that lined the walls and the procession of coffins…</p>
<p>He promised, they promised.</p>
<p>As the sun rose over the black walls, his heart clenched,</p>
<p>
  <em>A crown is not a prize Jae, it's a burden.</em>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Three days. Three days were how long they were stuck inside. The scent of death hung in the air. It was expected when one was hiding a dead body.</p>
<p>The body of the former Emperor looked unrecognizable and Princess Elia of Dorne, Royal Noble Consort hoped he was burning somewhere in the fiery pits of hell.</p>
<p>Two weeks ago, the Emperor had left for his pleasure lodgings on the outskirts of the city. A week later he had summoned her and their daughter, Rhaenys. They had found him burning with fever and caught in hallucinations. He was calling out to Aegon, begging for his forgiveness and crying out for the Gods to save him.</p>
<p>Her Septa always told her that each soul was precious to the Gods. However, she worshipped the Seven who were One and he, the Dragon Gods.</p>
<p>They weren't quite as merciful.</p>
<p>They believed when a flame was extinguished it meant the end.</p>
<p>He called Rhaenys to his bedside to hold his hand in his last hours. Elia observed how her daughter's eyes soften at the man she vowed she would hate for the rest of her existence.</p>
<p>He had died holding her hand.</p>
<p>Rhaenys had excused herself from the room, sobs echoing through the hallway.</p>
<p>Elia had found her an hour later in the gardens. She was sitting at the edge of the fountain, a hand treading the water. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.</p>
<p>"He told me to protect Jae, " she chuckled softly, painfully,  "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"</p>
<p>"True.’’</p>
<p>Elia took a seat next to her daughter, "A woman’s eyes see more than a man's"</p>
<p>Her owned mother had said those words to her when they had first arrived in Valyria. She never took the words to heart until the birth of her son.</p>
<p>"An Emperor, " she began taking Rhaenys hands in her, " is focused on his realm, on the economy, on his subjects. His eyes remain there, it takes up all his time. His home is a sanctuary where he could escape and because he thinks it is, he never anticipates the danger and the intrigues around him, "</p>
<p>
  <em>Or he chooses to ignore it.</em>
</p>
<p> "A constant war. " muttered Rhaenys.</p>
<p>"Yes, War, " Elia agreed, "Eyes would begin to watch your brother's throne and with that Tiger girl pregnant, I expect nothing but chaos in the Aed. "</p>
<p>Rhaenys stopped her threading, a glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>"The emperor is not dead. " she stated plainly.</p>
<p>"The emperor is not dead. " echoed Elia.</p>
<p>The mortician had arrived on the third night. He spent most of it prepping the body for travel. </p>
<p>The morning of the fourth day, he had knocked on her room door. She was sitting enjoying a book. She was about to order someone to open it for her when she remembered she was alone. Elia gritted her teeth, standing. The lack of servants irritated her but it was for the best. Too many eyes were a risk.</p>
<p>She opened the door, giving him her most diplomatic smile. </p>
<p>"My Princess, " he conveyed with a bow, "The body is ready for travel, "</p>
<p>She smiled, "Good. Keep it fresh, "</p>
<p>"Yes my Princess, " he flourished again.</p>
<p>She began to close the door but a hand stopped it.</p>
<p>"My Princess, " he said quickly, "When can my men come to remove him?"</p>
<p>"In about twelve days, " she answered</p>
<p>"T-T-Twelve days?"</p>
<p>"Did I shutter?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No my princess!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Good!" she smiled, "Now ensure that our Emperor looks his best, "</p>
<p>She closed the door.</p>
<p>It was the sixth day. The messenger would have arrived in Volantis by now if he was without delay. Elia prayed for it to be so.</p>
<p>The servants who were here were told of the Emperor's death, they were also rewarded for their silence. They mulled around the villa like if the Emperor was in his rooms entertaining one of his many concubines.</p>
<p>The sun was high in the sky when the sounds of horses and the squeaking wheel of a carriage interrupted their mid-day meal.</p>
<p>Rhaenys stood up immediately running towards the window.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" whispered, yelled Elia.</p>
<p>Rhaenys watches as the carriage stops and a footman opens its door.</p>
<p>A cloaked figure stepped out. It was a woman and a royal one at that from the expensive gold bangles on her wrist.</p>
<p>The person removed their cloak revealing a head black curls.</p>
<p>"It's Lady Shae, " Rhaenys informed her mother.</p>
<p><em>What was she doing here?</em> Elia thought. She bit her lip. She had no quarrel with the woman. Without a son, the younger woman had removed herself away from court politics choosing to focus on her charities and her daughters.</p>
<p>"Let the servants bring her in, " she told her daughter.</p>
<p>Lady Shae entered with all the authority and grace being the mother of three princesses allowed her. The green sleeveless dress she wore bought out her complexion, her cheeks were pink a consequence of her carriage ride through the heat.</p>
<p>"My Princess, " she curtsies to Elia.</p>
<p>"Lady Shae, what brings you here?" she questioned the Lorathi woman.</p>
<p>"I have grown curious with the long absence of the Emperor, " she answered, "My daughters have inquired about their father as he had promised Rhaenyra harp lessons, Daena a new pony and pet of her choosing for Rhaelle"</p>
<p>"Well, " Elia began, "Those are matters you have to handle yourself as the Emperor is dead."</p>
<p>Lady Shae eyes open wide, "Oh Gods!" she covered her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Almost a week, "</p>
<p>Her eyes opened in shock but there was also a hint of admiration in them. Elia smiled, picking up her glass of unfinished wine.</p>
<p>"Has the summons-"</p>
<p>"It would have arrived in Volantis by today, hoping there was no delay," informed Elia, taking a sip of wine.</p>
<p>"Gods speed I hope it will, " Shae commented, "Talisa is near birth..her father and brother are sniffing around court."</p>
<p>"They would put her belly and swollen feet on the throne if they could, " said Rhaenys, inviting the lady to take a seat next to her.</p>
<p>"I pray for our state of mind and hers that the child is not a boy, " said Elia, "It would break Jae's heart if he has to take a child off his mother’s breast in that manner, "</p>
<p>It would break his heart but the law demanded and the cursed throne required its seater pride, dignity and sometimes the blood of his brothers.</p>
<p>"How is the Wicked Witch of the Westerlands?" questioned Rhaenys pouring Shae a glass of wine. She took it with a polite thank you.</p>
<p>"Suspicious, " replied Shae, "She has been locked up in her chambers with Qyburn, "</p>
<p>"Maybe they are trying to poison you Mother, " teased Rhaenys.</p>
<p>Elia raised her eyebrow, "Or maybe you, "</p>
<p>The rumour of Rhaenys marrying Jamie Lannister began circling around Vhagar. Cersei had begun to treat her like she was afflicted with greyscale. She did not allow Rhaenys to spend time with Elaena or Aleyx ensuring that the children were busy when she visited.</p>
<p>The meltdown came when Visenya was the one married off to him instead. Shaena could be heard screaming at the Emperor after his decision. She was all but banish from court joining her daughter who was the new Princess of the Westerlands.</p>
<p> The rumour was started by Elia. She regretted not informing her sister-in--law/fellow consort but Shaera and Cersei forced her hand. Cersei would have caused a political incident with her unnatural possessiveness over her twin brother and Shaera voice whispered into many ears. She had gathered a wide and loyal circle during the reign of her son and grandson. She hoped when Jae ascended he offered her much needed retirement from court, sending her to the far reaches of the Empire.</p>
<p>If Rhaegar was the perpetrator of death, Shaera was the mastermind. </p>
<p>Elia took a deep drink of her wine. </p>
<p>Things were about to change and she hoped for the better.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Princess Cersei Lannister never was one to process her emotions well. She put this blame solely on her father. Whatever emotional support she needed from him died along with her mother. When Princess Elia came to the palace announcing the death of the Emperor, her heart leapt in her chest. Her time was coming!</p>
<p>She had to write to her father immediately, her contact in Volantis was to be informed. It was time for a true Emperor to rule. A Lion Dragon backed with the gold of the Westerlands.</p>
<p>Her stream of thoughts was broken when Elia announced that Jaehaerys was only two days out of the city and that his coronation would need to be planned alongside the period of mourning.</p>
<p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p>
<p>It took at least a week to sail from Volantis to Valyria and the most likely the summons left this morning…</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless…</em>
</p>
<p>Green eyes met brown.</p>
<p>A small knowing smile played on Elia's lips. She returned back to addressing the women and servants.</p>
<p>She never thought she would feel this again. It was something that she did not feel since she was seven and her mother died….the fear of the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Different Roads Lead to the Same Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I am back!<br/>I'm sorry for the long wait but school is starting soon and this is my last year of University!!!<br/>Also check out Chapter One endnotes to see the fancast for Elia and Rhaenys. I'll be attending fancast at the end of each !chapter, if a character is not fancast, then that means I imagine them as their show!actor. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of waste and salt was nauseating. Her head ached, her mouth felt dry and she was shaking. The cut on her cheek burned and her bones hurt because of the lack of mobility. The boat rocked violently and cries filled the room.</p>
<p>The door opened with a slam causing more screams. The girl who was sitting next to her scooted closer. Her hair, a dirty blonde colour almost brown and she had violent cuts on her face. The girl held on to her hand.</p>
<p>Alayne had lost count of how long she was on the boat after five days. She knew they were stopping at various ports as more girls entered the bunker. </p>
<p>
  <em>The sun was high in the sky when they came. It was the first time she felt warm. The winter was long and harsh and the deaths that it brought were still fresh. The roof of the Mother's Mercy Orphanage had given out halfway through the snowfall. Many did not risk the cold winds to venture out of their homes; there was no help for the children of the Gulltown orphanage. She remembered purple lips and cold toes, stuffing her worn boots with hay and huddling with the other children. Little Anna taking her last breath and Lyla, one of the only girls her age leaving for the whorehouse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as the spring returned, she returned to her duty of teaching the younger ones to beg. The docks were the best place as foreigners tend to be kinder, giving them scraps of food and coin. However, as she blossomed and got older some demanded some sort of service for their payment. She had learned to read men's eyes and body language for she refused to sell herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was already an orphan, she refused to sell her body. She would not become a whore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were on the docks accepting coin and scraps of meat from the sailors when the sept bells began to toll.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pirates!" someone yelled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shouts and screams could be heard as the deafening sound of the bells rang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, " she hustled her young charges in the direction of the Sept. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was nothing new as in the warmer weather, there were raids from the pirates from the Sistermen. They usually just raided the markets for food and whatever trinkets that caught their eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then after they left, the people recovered and then a representative was sent to the King of the Vale begging for protection. He promises; then nothing. The cycle started all over again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The highborn never really cared for the common man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alayne remembered, (before the world became cruel), promising herself when she married a King and became Queen, she would not forget the smallfolk. She would listen to their petitions and ensure that they were fed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one would starve in her Kingdom. A hungry belly was not a nice thing. She would know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lyla had laughed at her then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bastards don't marry Kings, Lyla told her laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, Billy, " she hurried the little boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The movement of the people was like an avalanche, thunderous and dangerous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She kept one step behind little Billy, her eyes training on the Sept in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they arrived at the door, they squeezed through the crowd, bypassing the Septa and Septon who were turning people away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey," shouted a voice behind her. She grabbed Billy's hand, "Don't look back," she whispered to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded as she led him to a half-empty pew.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The old woman who was there was kneeling, muttering a prayer under her breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alayne wondered if she should pray but she shook the notion out of her head. The Gods were for the rich. What could she offer them?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sounds of the sept large doors shutting made her turn around. Her eyes met the beady pair of the Septon. He glared at her before walking off to a side door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Septons and Septas were another reason why she didn't consider the Gods. She was an orphan and from her non-existent background, a bastard. She was an abomination twice in the eyes of the faith.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lyla used to joke that she was most likely the daughter of a highborn lord or she would scandalously whisper, lady.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lyla explained because she was too beautiful to be the daughter of a crofter or a blacksmith. She had the cheekbones of an aristocratic lady and hair that would be beautiful if it would receive the care it needs. Her eyes were a light blue and her nose straight. Lyla said that she was very well proportioned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While Lyla admired her beauty, Alayne tried to make herself look unappealing. She would bruise her skin and dirty her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Beauty was a curse. She saw it first hand with Sweet Magda, the tailor's daughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She pulled Billy closer to her, tucking him under her arm. The other children were scattered around the Sept. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good, she thought, they were all here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss Rogers would have her hide if she lost any of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn't long before she heard the familiar screams that accompanied the raids of the Sistermen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They tend to leave the Sept alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A rumour had gone around that their leader was a devoted follower of the Seven. So out of respect for him, they left the Sept alone. However, another rumour had circulated that the Faith paid off the Pirates not to attack the Sept and its attached property.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The latter rumour she believed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The muffled sounds of scream continued and the woman kneeling began to pray with more fervour.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alayne shut her eyes. She imagined the field of flowers they had found the week past, evidence of the spring upon them. She thought back to the crown of flowers Julia had made her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The little girl had declared her the Queen of Spring. She was delighted for the rest of that day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was knocked out of her thoughts with a loud bang on the door.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The people began to murmur. The Septon came out of the side door he had entered. His face twisted in anger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The door opened, drowning out what he was about to say. A group of five and more men entered. The man at the front of the group was broad with greasy black hair. He smiled a blackened grin raising his sword to the ceiling. The light from the candles reflected on it, showing the blood-stains.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No one is safe anymore, " he bellowed to the crowd. He gave a wicked smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Blood spilled like a fountain drenching persons in the vicinity. The sword that was raised in the air was now in the stomach of the Septon.  Havoc reigned as people tried to bypass the insurgents. They were met with the end of their swords.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on Billy, " she said, grabbing the little boy's hand, pulling him along to the side of the Sept.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a window and it was their chance to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before she could take a step further, there was a hard tug on her hair. She fell back with a groan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where do you think you are going, pretty girl, " said a guttural voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pair of dark eyes was the last thing she saw before feeling the hard jab of a sword handle.</em>
</p>
<p>"Today is your lucky day girls!" he announced walking down the steps "Valyria has a new Emperor and that means the slavers want new girls, "</p>
<p>He smiled maliciously at the girls' cries. The blonde hair girl tucked closer to her, tears were streaming down her face. Alayne could feel her eyes watering. <em>Why her?</em></p>
<p>He laughed, his black eyes meeting Alayne's tear-stained own, "Some of you are lucky, maidens catch good prices, "</p>
<p>He laughed again, walking back up the stairs, slamming the door behind him..</p>
<p><em>Why her?</em>  She sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why her?</em>
</p>
<p>If the Gods were real, they were cruel.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Shaera took her place next to Elia, the younger woman bowing to her.</p>
<p>"You have done well, " she said looking around the Temple. The banners were newly embroidered with the three-headed dragon, the flower of their dynasty, the chrysanthemum, hung in garlands and wreaths on the post.</p>
<p>Shaera smiled.</p>
<p>The Gods had granted her a long life to see the rule of four monarchs. Her Jaehaerys, her Aerys, her Rhaegar and now a next Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys the third of his name, her great-grandson (her motherless great-grandson). History would remember her as the longest-reigning Dãriɑ Muña. A woman who single-handedly protected the Targaryen Dynasty.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Your Highness, " said Elia, "As per your orders, the grain will be given out to the people when Jaehaerys is crowned and Princess Rhaenys and Lady Shae have organized a grand feast. "</p>
<p>"Good. "</p>
<p>Shaera beckoned her two ladies who were standing at the door.</p>
<p>"I need you to find an artist, " she instructed them, "We need a painting of the crowning and also a replica to send to Shaena and Visenya, "</p>
<p>She knew Elia was behind her rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>The Dornish were simple people. She would never get it. Also, Shaera would excuse her rudeness, as today was a happy day.</p>
<p>"Also get Varys and send him to the markets, tell him to find the prettiest girls for my Jaehaerys, "</p>
<p>Her ladies bowed, backing away, exiting the temple.</p>
<p>The temple was small, a part of the Palace grounds. It was decorated with murals of the various gods. While each God had their own sects, the Aed could boast of having the only temple dedicated to the twelve dragon Gods.  When Aegon had conquered the Valyrian Empire, he had to be crowned by each sect separately. It took weeks. Empress Alysanne had ordered the building of the temple. She declared that no one deserved that much oil poured on them. </p>
<p>The Coronation was an event that was witnessed by court members alone. It was seen as a privilege to be invited to an Emperor's coronation. A privilege that few get to witness.</p>
<p>She turned to Elia who was looking at her nails. Shaera sighed. Only because she was the mother of a Princess and a deceased prince was the reason why Shaera did not banish her from court.</p>
<p>"Ensure that the Princesses and their mothers are ready, " she ordered.</p>
<p>Elia curtsy, walking away.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Elia, " said Shaera stopping her in her tracks, "Don't wear orange, it washes you out, "</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Princess Daenerys of the Targaryen Dynasty pulled the curtain of the carriage, watching the bustling people. Valyria was always beautiful at this time of the year, beautiful but hot. It was evident on the brow of her lady maid, Missendei, who was sitting across from her. Missendei wiped her brow with the back of her hand while keeping the next hand on the belly of the little body on her lap.</p>
<p>Daeron, like her, was unbothered by the heat. He was her dragon and now officially the heir to the Valyrian Empire. She couldn't imagine the little boy who she nursed at her breast would one day rule such a vast land. She wondered if her mother had these same thoughts when Rhaegar was but a babe. </p>
<p>It wouldn't be a question she would get to ask her and she knew her mother was happily reunited with her son.</p>
<p>Daeron blinked at her, his damson eyes wide, then he smiled. He stretched out his hands towards her. She took him out of Missendei's lap, cuddling him close to her chest. </p>
<p>She kissed his forehead, "We are going to see papa, "</p>
<p>'Pa?" he asked.</p>
<p>At only one-year-old, the only words he knew were Papa, Mama and Missy.</p>
<p>"Yes, we are going to see Papa and meet your aunts, " she tickled his side and he let out a laugh.</p>
<p>His birth was a difficult one. </p>
<p>The sun was pounding on the roof and walls of the Palace. The beads of sweat that rolled down her neck and the pain in her lower back had her erratic.</p>
<p>She was shouting at the attendants and many had stayed clear of her.</p>
<p>When her contractions became closer, she was blinded by the tears and sweat.</p>
<p>Her first push, she had screamed so loud that the people outside the black walls could have heard her.</p>
<p>The pushing had gone on for what felt like hours but Missendei had informed her that she wasn't even pushing for a quarter of an hour.</p>
<p>She remembered the most beautiful sound. The cries of her baby.</p>
<p>"You have a beautiful Prince, your highness, "  one of the midwives had told her.</p>
<p>Good, she thought before everything was black.</p>
<p>Missendei's told her that she was bleeding so profusely that the midwives were confused. The birth was not difficult from their point of opinion. She also told her that Jon was shouting at all the midwives and physicians to help her. Daenerys knew he would not accept another incident like this after what happened with Jacaerys.</p>
<p>When she woke, Jon was laying on the bed next to her, their son sleeping between, his silver hair peeking out of the cap Irri had sewn.</p>
<p>She weakly reached over to him, passing her fingers over his face. She marvelled at his little nose, little lips and eyelids. This was her own, her little prince.</p>
<p>"His name is Daeron, " Jon mumbled sleepily, "After the good Emperor, "</p>
<p>His breath had slowed indicating that he had fallen back asleep.</p>
<p>"Daeron, "  she whispered.</p>
<p>If she had any doubts about Jon's love for her, it was blown away in the wind like the morning dew. </p>
<p>He spent most of his free time with her and Daeron during the month she was on bed rest.</p>
<p>Daenerys smiled brushing her hand on Daeron's head.</p>
<p>"You seem happy, your highness, " commented Missendei.</p>
<p>"I am, " she replied smiling, "I’m home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>If you did leave a comment, smash a kudos and share with your friends!</p>
<p>Come chat with me @joeyava on Tumblr. My ask box is always open!</p>
<p>Fancast:<br/><a href="https://ibb.co/ZVDMggJ"></a></p>
<p>Shaera Targaryen played Lindsay Duncan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon prepares for his coronation, Varys fulfils his duty then some and Elia realises she is about to have a war on her hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Yes, this is an update!<br/>I am hoping to have Chapter Four out by Sunday for the latest.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was an ominous start to his reign. The sweltering heat was not tame by the wind coming from the sea. The room of the Emperor faced the island of Tyria. He could make out the mountain peaks. When he was younger they used to frighten him, they looked like monsters. Aegon used to laugh at his irrational fear. He wondered what would be his brother's reactions as the manservants placed the heavy coronation cloak on him. It was red, with black fur trimmings at the edge. It was embroidered with silver chrysanthemums and black three-headed dragons. Underneath he wore a simple shirt tucked in cotton breeches. His feet were bare, as the oil that the High Priests needed to anoint him with needed to reach his feet. They had cut his hair until it curled to the tip of his ear and they had shaven off his beard.</p>
<p>He felt naked.</p>
<p>The servants stepped away and he looked in the mirror assessing himself.</p>
<p>Same grey eyes, black hair stared back at him but he felt different. The difference being the millions of lives now depending on him.</p>
<p>He fiddled with the sleeves of the shirt.</p>
<p>" Tell the guards I am ready."</p>
<p>When he exited Aegon's hall, his great-grandmother, stepmothers, siblings and Daenerys stood in a line waiting. Lady Talisa was missing: as of the last week, she entered confinement. She was expected to give birth soon. It was custom before the Emperor be crowned and blessed with the twelve oils, he received blessings from his living family members. He remembered doing the same for his father, barely four and stumbling over his words.</p>
<p>They all bowed and he smiled.</p>
<p>"Grandmother, " he greeted her, taking her hand in his kissing it.</p>
<p>“Jaehaerys,’’ she said smiling, “May the Gods grant you a long life.’’</p>
<p>He nodded, turning to Princess Elia. She and his Aunt Ashara were the closest things he had to a mother. He also promised on his brother’s grave that he would watch over his mother and their sister.</p>
<p>“Princess.’’</p>
<p>“Jaehaerys,’’</p>
<p>He kissed her hand.</p>
<p>“May your reign be long and prosperous,’’ she said touching his forehead.</p>
<p>“Lady Shae.’’ he greeted. She was always kind to him, sneaking him sweets when he was on punishment. She also allowed him and Aegon to hold each one of their sisters after they were born.</p>
<p>“May the Gods grant you many sons and daughters,’’ she blessed him, “May they filled the halls with laughter.’</p>
<p>He laughed and he could see Princess Cersei’s shoulders tense from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lady Shae.’’</p>
<p>“Princess Cersei.’’ he addressed.</p>
<p>She gave him a familiar smile, a smile that never reached her eyes. </p>
<p>“May the Gods grant long life.’’ </p>
<p>He kissed her hand.</p>
<p>“Sister.’’ he grinned kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“The gods have granted us to see this glorious day,’’ she declared, “May we see more days like this.”</p>
<p>“May we.’’ he agreed.</p>
<p>“Rhaenyra, Elaena, Daena, Rhaelle.’’ he addressed. He knew that they all practice their greetings together. Thank the Gods for Satin and his busybodying.</p>
<p>“May the Gods grant you prosperity, loyalty from your people and may you be remembered as just and kind.’’ they all said in unison. He hid a smile as Rhaelle stumbled over the word prosperity.</p>
<p>“And no flowers bloom as beautiful as my sisters,’’ he said, giving them a kiss on their cheeks each.</p>
<p>Aleyx who stood next to Daena was looking at his feet. Jon knew he was old enough to understand what happened to the Emperor's brothers after his ascension.</p>
<p>“Aleyx,’’ he said.</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty,’’ he answered. The golden curls on his head shined almost sliver and when he looked up his green eyes shone big and wide...just like <em>Aegon.</em></p>
<p>He passed his hand over Aleyx’s hair.</p>
<p>“We are okay,’’ he said. Aleyx smiled.</p>
<p>“May the Gods grant you long life and may the empire grow strong,’’ </p>
<p>Daenerys smiled as he approached her.</p>
<p>“Our son, how is he?” he inquired, kissing her hand.</p>
<p>“Happy and healthy,’’ she replied smiling, “May you grow old and see many generations.’’</p>
<p>He squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>He signalled for the guards.</p>
<p>It was time for him to be anointed. It was time for his reign to begin.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Varys hated market days.</p>
<p>The streets smelt of sweat, rotten food and fish. Men and women alike were shouting prices of various goods. He put his perfumed handkerchief near his nose, taking in the scent of jasmine. Amphitrite, Princess Shaera’s head lady maid (main minion) followed behind him. Two guards were moving incognito through the crowds. As the head eunuch, Varys was in charge of finding girls for the harem and sometimes it came with a pretty penny. High Lords across the nine cities wanted the chance of having a grandson in line for the throne. A chance that made his pockets heavy.</p>
<p>“Let us head to the docks,’’  he instructed Amphitrite, “They always have the best stocks coming from slaver’s bay,’’</p>
<p>Slavery was distasteful but it was what kept the coin in his pocket and the food in his belly, plus his little birds were not cheap to upkeep.</p>
<p>The first ship they came upon was Captained by a Volantene man. He invited them on the ship. He ordered one of his crew members to bring up the girls.</p>
<p>The girls all came up. There were about ten of them. They were all of various sizes, heights and skin colors. They were dressed similarly in white sleeveless cotton chitons. All their hairs were in one braid.</p>
<p>“I had him bring up the best,’’ the merchant said, “A rich man like you deserve the best.’</p>
<p>Varys nodded, signalling Amphitrite.</p>
<p>She walked in front of each girl, assessing each of them.</p>
<p>“Where is this one from?” she pointed at the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her most defining feature was her large bosom.</p>
<p>“From Westeros, somewhere in the South.’’ replied the merchant. She nodded.</p>
<p>“And this one,’’ she pointed to a brown skin girl with dark brown eyes and a frown. She looked like a Summer Islander.</p>
<p>“Westerosi too.’’</p>
<p>“And this one.’’ this time it was a blue-eyed, red-haired girl. She was striking. Her eyes met Varys’ own, it was filled with sorrow, eyes that had seen too much but there was something else in them...determination.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are all the girls Westorosi?’’ questioned Varys.</p>
<p>“Yes,’’ answered the Merchant, “The Bay has been getting an influx of Westerosi born, it most likely has to do with the new pirate king.”</p>
<p>He heard whispers of the pirate King that had been terrorising the Westorosi shores, a man without a name. A man putting fears in the heart of the Kings in the West.</p>
<p>Amphitrite walked to the end of the line.</p>
<p>A black-haired girl, with dark blue eyes, gave her a challenging look.</p>
<p>“We will take the blonde, the red hair one and the summer islander,’’ said Varys, ‘Also the one at the end of the line.’’</p>
<p>The Merchant nodded. “Get them cleaned up,” he told one of the crew members. The man began to pull the girls out the line, when he touched the red-haired girl, a small blonde-haired girl screamed out.</p>
<p>She grabbed on to the red-haired girl.</p>
<p>“No!’’ she screamed out. She looked almost feral.</p>
<p>“Someone get her,’’ yelled the merchant. He sheepishly turned to Varys, “I am sorry my lord.”</p>
<p>“Are they siblings?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The girls refuse to say.” replied the Merchant.</p>
<p>Varys could not see any similarities between the girls but some siblings never looked like each other.</p>
<p>“Is she your sister?” he asked the red-haired girl in the Westorsosi common tongue. Her eyes opened wide. She looked back at the girl who was being restrained.</p>
<p>“Yes,’’ she answered.</p>
<p>“Well, I am not in the business of separating siblings,’’ he said.</p>
<p>The Merchant glared at the red-haired girl, obviously seeing a loss of sale.</p>
<p>“I’ll take the other girl too,’’ </p>
<p>Amphitrite glared at him, “Daria Muna would not be happy about this.’’ she whispered.</p>
<p>It was an informal rule in the palace not to bring in slaves with any relation. During the reign of Aegon the unworthy, there was a pair of sisters who had caused unnecessary strife in his Harem. However, Varys believed that it was the Emperor himself that caused it. He was a perpetrator of sibling rivalry, his own children being evidence of that.</p>
<p>“Lady Shae was requesting a new companion for Princess Rhaelle,’’ he said. Amphitrite huffed.</p>
<p>He ordered the guards to bring the chest of coin.</p>
<p>He hoped he would be rewarded someday for his unexpected kindness. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Elia pulled the drape over her shoulder, adjusting it for her neckline to show. Her lady maids were adjusting the back of it. Her decision to wear her kingdom’s traditional wear was a show of solidarity to the Throne. Although she was the mother of a Princess, she was also the representative of Dorne in the palace. The sahari was in the colors of her house, yellow and burnt orange. The blouse was gold embroidered with small golden suns. The edge of sahari was also embroidered with the same. It wrapped beautifully, showing off the curves she gained after having her children. Her bangles chimed as she turned, watching herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a low bun and decorated with a beautiful gold jewelled headband, her older brother Doran had given to her for her name day, a few moons ago. The earrings she wore were from her sister-in-law, Mellario. The diamonds hung like teardrops and when the light hit it, it reflected beautifully.</p>
<p>She heard the door opened. She turned around. It was Rhaenys dressed in a deep purple, sleeveless dress with silver detailing around the waist. A closer look showed dragons twisted around each other. Around her neck, she wore a simple silver chain with an amethyst pendant. Her curls fell freely on her shoulders and a silver and amethyst tiara was on her head. </p>
<p>She looked beautiful.</p>
<p>Her eyes shining, she exclaimed, “You look so beautiful, mama!’’</p>
<p>“Well according to Shaera, orange washes me out,’’ she replied wryly.</p>
<p>“She lied, you look absolutely beautiful.’’</p>
<p>“And that is why you are my favourite girl,’’ said Elia,  reaching up, kissing her daughter's cheek. </p>
<p>Rhaenys had inherited her father’s height. She was always a tall girl, sometimes towering over her brothers. Her height, beauty and father made her a commodity for the Lords of the nine cities. After she celebrated her thirteen name day, offers for her hand started to be sent to Rhaenys Keep. She had fought tooth and nail to keep her daughter in the Aed but by sixteen, Rhaegar had her married off to the Qartheen Silk King. Her daughter had left the palace, kicking and screaming. She had returned a year later, widowed with old bruises on her hand.</p>
<p>She had vowed, she won’t let anything like that happen to her again.</p>
<p>The feast was being held in the great hall of Aegon’s Hall. </p>
<p>Aegon Hall was the permanent resident of the Emperor and his council. It was encompassed by large walls, manned by highly trained guards. While Vahagar and Rhaenys had passageways into the city itself, Aegon was totally secluded in the Aed compound. There was one way in and one way out. </p>
<p>When they entered, they were announced. Elia glanced over to Shaera who had a coy smile on her face appraising Elia’s outfit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gods, how she hated that woman.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked around the hall, spotting the familiar faces. Jaehaerys was sitting at the high table, in deep conversation with the Captain of his guards, Arthur Dayne. The crown of Aegon the conqueror contrasted with his midnight curls. Arthur glanced up and she nodded to him. </p>
<p>She had nothing to say to him.</p>
<p>Rhaenys had already left her side. She was already across the hall, greeting Lady Margaery Tyrell with a hug. The Martells and the Tyrells, although their Kingdoms bordered each other, never got along. Her mother and her grandfather before that saw them as usurpers. A sentiment she shared, after all, they did overthrow the ruling Gardeners in a rebellion.</p>
<p>Cersei was sitting with her lady maids, her eyes on her son who was dancing with Rhaelle. She was sipping slowly on a glass of wine. Elia won’t be surprised if it was her fourth. She swore that woman had more wine than blood in her body.</p>
<p>Elaena and Rhaenyra seem to be in deep conversation while Daena sulked next to them. She could see the mischief in the younger eyes. Someone was going to leave the feast crying. Lady Shae was on the dance floor, dancing with Lady Talisa’s brother who was talking her ears off. Daenerys was sitting her son and other highborn ladies who were fawning over the new heir to the Throne. Daenerys’ eyes were fluttering to Jaehaerys who was now looking around the hall, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>It was obvious the girl was in love with him, but from her observations, he didn’t feel the same. The barbaric practice of laying with a female family member was something that she hated and both sides tend to get hurt. She had watched Shaena suffer under Aerys when she failed to give birth to the pure Targaryen male heir for Rhaegar. </p>
<p>Elia walked around, giving salutations to everyone and having idle chats with ladies of the court.</p>
<p>She was in a deep conversation with Lady Vahasar, when they were interrupted by a lady maid of Shaera.</p>
<p>“Her highness has requested your presence,’’ she said.</p>
<p>She excused herself and followed behind the lady maid. </p>
<p>Shaera tapped the chair next to her and Elia sat down.</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment before Shaera began to speak, “Jaehaerys coronation was wonderful, wasn’t it?’’</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied, “It could rival his father’s own.”</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause.</p>
<p>“You know this is my fourth time, seeing an emperor crowned,” she began, “I have seen long days and nights, rises and falls. Women come and go in this Palace."</p>
<p>Shaera poured herself a glass of wine.</p>
<p>"I heard about your little stunt, " she continued, "Protecting Jaehaerys throne and I hope you continue to do so by subjecting yourself  to his reign and mine, "</p>
<p>Elia looked at her, "I have no plans of contesting the rule of my Emperor-"</p>
<p>"However-" she interrupted her, "You have plans of undermining mines."</p>
<p>Elia tilted her head, assessing the older woman.</p>
<p>"Bards and Poets love to compare women to flowers and laden fruit trees, " said Shaera, taking a sip of wine, " But I remember reading about this particular tree that grows in Sothoryos, a tree that roots destroy anything in its path. That's who I imagine myself to be. A tree whose roots are so deep, so strong, that it can't be deterred, "</p>
<p>Elia smiled, "Oh, but Your Highness, all trees can be cut down, no matter their size."</p>
<p>Shaera laughed. A small polite laugh, one more fit in the company of individuals one tries to ally with.</p>
<p>"If you think that the Daria Muna position is yours, it is not, " Shaera eyes glint with malice while a smile marred her face, "Your chance is buried with your son and if-, "</p>
<p>"Excuse me, your highness, " a male voice came from behind them.</p>
<p>"What?" asked Shaera, turning around.</p>
<p>"Lady Talisa has gone into labour. " informed the servant.</p>
<p>Shaera nodded, getting up, signalling her ladies.</p>
<p>“Inform the Emperor,’’ she told the servant, who bowed leaving their presence. </p>
<p>She turned to Elia, “We will finish this conversation at a later time.’’ with that she walked off.</p>
<p>Elia smiled. If it was a war she wanted, it was a war she was going to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!<br/>Tell me what you think.<br/>If you want to talk theories or what you think will happen next, come chat with me on Tumblr @joeyava.</p>
<p>Fancast:<br/><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Princess Rhaenyra played by Sude Zulal Guler</p>
<p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Princess Daena played by Melisa Ilayda Ozcanik</p>
<p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Princess Elaena played by Elle Fanning</p>
<p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Prince Aleyx played by Robbie Fisher</p>
<p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Princess Rhaelle played by someone cute child</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Smelling Jonquils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cersei reminisces and plan, Alayne remembers and wonders what her future holds and Jon cannot forget a beauty so haunting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, guys, I am back!!<br/>This chapter was a big one and the longest I wrote so far. I hope you enjoy it!<br/>I also added the appendix in the end notes.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Beth Cassel played by Anastasia Tsilimpiou</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Bella Rivers played by Sarah Bolger</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>Falia Flowers played by Tasmin Egerton</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/wzFjnrN"></a><br/>Alayaya played by Kylie Bunbury</p><p>The Song Alayne sings is The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun by Celtic Woman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cersei hands passed through her hair. She was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard. Aleyx was curled next to her, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was tired after the festivities, tired and cranky. He refused to go to his chambers, begging to go with her. He did not have to say, but she knew he was frightened. She passed her hand through his hair. He looked so much like her twin. It was times like this that she missed him. He would have ensured that she and her children were secure. Jamie was reckless, sometimes even foolish but he would have done what she failed to do. He would have protected Aleyx’s life.</p><p>Now a cloud of uncertainty hung over his life and it was all because of that <em>Dornish bitch.</em></p><p>When Cersei had first arrived in the Aed, she had promised herself she would strive to be the Emperor’s favourite. A favourite that would be treated like an empress. Elia was her only rival. She had to admit that the older woman was pretty, but she was frail and weak and was deep in child-rearing. Shaena, the Emperor’s sister and first concubine had permanently moved herself and her daughter Visenya to the pleasure lodgings outside the city. The servants had tittered about it but Cersei was glad, one less person for Rhaegar’s eyes to be on.</p><p>She had tried to charm him with her singing, dancing and harp playing but he was indifferent. He had invited her to his chambers, three weeks after her arrival. She had soaked in sweet oils and brushed her hair until it looked like spun gold and...it was all for nothing. He never touched her.</p><p>It was until, two weeks later, he entered her chambers, taking hard and fast against her vanity. He had kissed the top of her forehead, fixing himself and leaving her sitting on the vanity with his seed leaking out of her.</p><p>It was only a few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. The Emperor had left Valyria to deal with an uprising in Lorath. She had spent time in front of the mirror, admiring the change of her shape and the swell of her belly. </p><p>When the emperor returned, she excitedly lined up with the other women, wearing a dress that showed off her pregnancy. </p><p>The Emperor had entered Aegon's Hall with a large escort of carriages and wagons. The wagons were filled with chests and the carriage...with women.</p><p>They had poured out like ants, tittering around the courtyard. She had looked over to Elia who was holding Aegon and Jaehearys hands, her face blank with emotion. Cersei had tried to mimic her but her emotions betrayed her when a woman exited one of the litters. The curve of her stomach pointed out that she was pregnant, maybe a month less than her.</p><p>She would come to learn that she was named Shae and she became the favourite of the Emperor.</p><p>Cersei remembered screaming when her daughter wanted to make her presence known to the world. She remembered praying for a boy. When her daughter had slipped out of her and she held her in her hands, she was in love. The fine silver hair on her head and watery blue-purple eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had kissed the babe brow. She had a princess. The Emperor had come a few hours later. He had kissed her brow and congratulated her. He then took the babe from her hand, smiling at her.</p><p>“What is her name, your majesty,” she asked.</p><p>“She is my Princess Eleana Shiera,’’ he had said, placing the babe, now little name Eleana back in her mother’s arms.</p><p>He sent her gifts; a chest of gold coins and a cradle with a dragon egg for little Eleana. It was only a month later that Shae had gone into labour. She remembered praying that she would not have a prince. It was like the Gods had answered her prayers. The little Lorathi whore had given birth to a girl. The Emperor had given her the name Rhaenyra Aryelle. </p><p>When the physicians had informed her that she was allowed coupling after the birth, she ensured that she dressed in order to catch the Emperor's eyes. It took her six years before she caught his eye again. Shae already had baby number two (a princess name Daena Rhaena) and one of his other concubines had died giving birth. The babe, a boy, had passed only a few days later. </p><p>When she had received the summons to come to his chambers, she practically ran the servant out of the room. It took two more servants telling her that the emperor demanded her presence in Aegon’s Hall. In disbelief, she had dressed and was escorted to Aegon’s Hall. </p><p>When she entered the chambers, he was sitting on his bed in a robe and pants. She had bowed before him and he looked at her and said “It’s time for you produce a next child in order for the alliance to uphold,’’</p><p>As he thrust inside of her, her mind wandered, <em>what did she have?</em></p><p>Elia had his respect, Lyanna although dead and gone had his soul and Shae had his love. She had his duty. She was in his bed because of an alliance. She was disposable. A dutiful daughter, now a dutiful concubine. </p><p>That night she prayed. She prayed for the soul of her mother, she prayed for Jamie, she even prayed for her father and Tyrion. The Gods already had taken away her mother, they can grant her one wish, a son. She wanted a son.</p><p>It was like the Gods heard again, ten months later she held in her hands, her precious boy. He came roaring in the world, like a true lion.</p><p>As she looked down at her lion, she knew what she had to do. Life was a fickle thing, especially for a younger son of an Emperor. Her allies were few and in between, with most of them being in either Elia’s or Shaera’s pockets. The tension that brewed between them was now spilling. She knew what lay in each woman’s heart, Shaera wanted to keep her position as Daria Muna and Elia wanted to take it from her. </p><p>Lady Talisa had given birth to a girl earlier that evening much to the disappointment of her family. Jaehaerys had left the feast and returned an hour later announcing the birth of his youngest sister, Princess Dyanna Naerys. It was thankfully one less son she had to worry about.</p><p>She closed her eyes, thinking about the day's event, the crown that settled on Jaehaerys’ brow. His expression as the High Priest declared him Emperor of the Valyrian Empire, the High King of the Eight Cities and the Lord of the Summer Sea, an expression of satisfaction. </p><p>Cersei wanted to scream.</p><p>Her son’s life was in the hand of a boy merely a man. He may have proclaimed to love his brother but the Targaryen’s regarded siblings nothing more than pawns.</p><p>Her son was not going to become a pawn in this game, he would become the King.</p><p>****</p><p>Alayne hoped she would not be caught in her lie but the warmth of Beth’s hand and eyes opened wide in wonder, there were no regrets. They had spent many days on the sea, rotten food had become the norm and the loud shouts of curses and fights had become like a play and an encore. The door of the bunker had opened and a whip of hot air had filled the room. The pirates had chased them out of the bunker, on to the ship deck. The air smelt of salt of sand and the sun beat on to her back. The blonde girl, whose name she learned was Beth, held on to her hand. They were huddled in a circle like cattle, ready for inspection. Her already worn-out dress was no more than rags and her hair was tangled.</p><p>Men and women dress in bright colours and with various types of jewellery appear on the deck. They all walk around them, pulling girls out of the huddle and tossing pouches to the pirate captain. From the chimes, it was coin. </p><p>A hand grabbed her hand and she had tried to pull away. Plus Beth was holding her other hand still.</p><p>The person who was holding her hand shouted to her, in some sort of foreign language.</p><p>He tugged on her, making her and Beth fall. The man stared down at them both. He then grinned. He threw a bag of coins to the pirate Captain.</p><p>“Up!” he shouted at them. She and Beth scrambled to their feet. Beth clung on to her as the man pulled them off the boat. </p><p>She could feel, the heat of the stone on her feet, as they stepped on the docks. Her hand was hurting from the grip the man had her hand. Beth was now clinging to her skirts when the man had turned them onto a street. It was filled with beautiful houses. People were walking around with baskets, some were even dressed beautifully but what piqued her curiosity was the collars around their necks.</p><p>“Come,’’ the man brokenly shouted in the common language. He tugged her making her lurch. Her arm was in pain. She squeezed back her tears.</p><p>They continued to walk a few more minutes until they came upon, a beautiful white manse, surrounded by an equally beautiful garden.</p><p>A woman was standing by the gates, dressed in a green flowing dress, her hair, a dark colour was done up in braids. They were like a maze, twisting and interconnected with each other. She frowned at the man, then looked at them. She was beautiful.</p><p>She shouted at the man in the foreign language he had spoken too on the ship. Whatever she had said to him, he let go of his grip of her. The man stepped aside, bowing to the woman. She walked towards them, a smile on her face like she was greeting guests instead of women just sold and bought.</p><p>“Why don’t you girls come inside and have a bath and something to eat,” she said in perfect common.</p><p>If she thought the outside was magnificent, then it did not prepare her for what was inside. Inside was even more beautiful than the Gulltown Sept. It even smelt pretty too, like a field of flowers. There were drapes and portraits that hung on the walls, the ceiling was decorated with murals of dragons.</p><p>The woman led them to a room where a stone bath was filled with steaming water. Two girls stood at the side with towels and jars in their hands.</p><p>She spoke in the language again, ordering the girls over.</p><p>They began to strip her and Beth out of their clothes, leading them to the bath. She looked back to the woman, who gave an encouraging smile. She entered the water and it was instant relief. The girl began to wash her with the cloth, rubbing away the months’ old grime away from her body.  When they exited the water, it was dirty. Alayne scrunched her nose in disgust. Having a bath was considered a luxury but she had never been so dirty before.</p><p>The two women escorted them to an adjoining room, it was decorated with rich ornaments. There was a small fireplace, where a low fire was flickering. The opening of the fireplace was designed so it could look like a dragon roaring. The women-led them to the fireplace. There were two stools, and one of the women pointed them to sit.</p><p>They were towelled dry, the tangles were brushed out of their hair and dressed. They place Alayne in a blue sleeveless dress with a golden belt around her waist. Her hair hung sleek around her shoulders.</p><p>They had also dressed Beth in a similar manner, except her dress was white and the woman had braided her hair in an updo, showing off her almost elvish features. Beth held her hand as they were led out of the room.</p><p>They met with the same woman and she smiled at their appearance, “I know there were some beauties under all that grime and dirt, Roshon has chosen well,”</p><p>“Why are we here? Where are we” the words came out before she realised what was coming out her mouth.</p><p>“Come have a meal and I’ll tell you,” the woman said. She dismissed the two women and signalled Alayne and Beth to follow her.</p><p>They entered another beautiful room, this time filled with women and girls who were dressed similar to her and Beth. They were all sitting at tables covered with food. Servants were walking around with flagons pouring drinks into goblets.. </p><p>She led them to a table occupied by three other girls. One had stunning dark blue eyes, they looked like the summer storms that she had experienced in the Vale, her hair was black as midnight. She scared her from the look in her eyes. The next girl, who was sitting next to her was brown skin, her hair done up in braids that fell to her shoulders, her eyes were kind and she gave her and Beth curious looks like she was trying to dissect them. Across from the two girls, a tall blonde girl sat with flowers woven in her hair, her brown eyes trained on the food in front of her.</p><p>“Girls, this is Bella,’’ she pointed at the dark hair girl, “ Alayaya and Falia,’’ she pointed to the brown skin girl who gave them an awkward wave and the blonde who smiled at them.</p><p>“And this is..” the lady trailed off realising that she didn’t know their names.</p><p>“Alayne,” she answered</p><p>“Beth,’’ </p><p>“Alayne and Beth,’’ the lady repeated, “Have a seat next to Falia and let’s begin to eat,’’</p><p>They all ate in silence. Alayne never experienced a spread like this. There was enough food on the table to last for weeks! There were various types of meats, drenched in sauces and vegetables cooked to perfection. The bread smelt fresh and not mouldy like the ones she ate in the orphanage.</p><p>She took two buns putting it on her plate and meat that looked like roasted chicken.</p><p>Falia had packed her plate, mile high and Beth had done the same. The woman had smiled at them.</p><p>“I have big plans for you girls,’’ she began, “Plans that will take you where you never thought you would go.”</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes behind her goblet, “We are slaves in a slave city, what plans could you have for us? Cleaning some fat lord’s ass?’’</p><p>The lady laughed, “They did warn me about your mouth. And the answer is no.”</p><p>“But I want to go home,’’ said Beth, “I want to return to my father and my cousin,”</p><p>“And where are you from?” asked the Lady.</p><p>“My guess is the North.” quickly asserted Alayaya, “and her,’’ she looked at Alayne, “ from the Vale,”</p><p>The lady looked at her impressed, “You are good with accents, observant,”</p><p>Alayaya tucked a braid behind her ear shyly. “Yeah.” Alayne heard her murmur under her breath.</p><p>“She is right, I am from the North and I would like to return home,” Beth said more firmly.</p><p>“That’s something I can’t help you with,’’ said the Lady, “But I can help you to your final destination.”</p><p>“Destination?” Alayne questioned. Where were they taking her?</p><p>“Yes destination,’’ she answered, “You are heading for Valyria, I’m sure your sellers may have mentioned it.”</p><p>“Yes, more than a million times,” said Bella pushing a piece of lamb in her mouth.</p><p>“Beautiful girls like you can thrive in a lord’s house or even the imperial palace,” the lady took a big sip of wine, “You can become the mother of a high lord or even the future Emperor,’’</p><p>“So I am to be nothing but a womb,’’ asked Alayne. "It was best I stay aboard the pirate ship,"</p><p>“Aye, women in our world are no more than pawns for their fathers and eventually their husbands,” the lady looked at Alayne, it felt like she was looking straight into her soul, “But a smart woman would learn and observe the game. She would make risky moves, she would seduce and wield her femininity as a weapon. Man and Woman were created differently but equally. The man forgot but it’s the responsibility of the woman to make him remember.”</p><p>There was silence at her last words except for the chewing of food by Falia.</p><p>“Become the player, become the Kingmaker,” the lady ended.</p><p>Her last words still echoed through Alayne's mind, as the carriage made its way through large iron gates. At the top of the gates were two dragons. The gates closed behind them and Alayne felt that she would not see the outside world again.</p><p>The carriage had come to a stop and the door was opened by a man in black and red guard armour. They all step out. A large castle stood in front of them. It was even bigger than the keep that the Arryns of Gulltown lived in. </p><p>It was covered in marble and looked recently renovated. The door looked like it was made of gold.</p><p>The man who bought them was very rich, she concluded.</p><p>He came out of the carriage and summoned them towards him.</p><p>“I have not introduced myself,’’ he began, “I am Varys, head eunuch of the Aed Imperial Palace.”</p><p>“Did you say Imperial palace?” questioned Bella.</p><p>“I did,”</p><p>“From now on, you will be apart of the Emperor’s Harem,” said Varys, “You would be expected to learn the language, improve on any skill you have, attend classes on politics, dancing, singing and sewing. You would be left under the care of Lady Barbrey Ryswell, she either could be your heaven or your hell, choose wisely,”</p><p>“Also you would need new names,’’ he said.</p><p>“I like my name,’’ said Beth, one of her bold moods coming on, “I am Beth Cassel and that is not going to change!’’</p><p>“Okay,’’ he replied ignoring her, “Your new name is Ayla,” He pointed at Beth, “and yours is Corvina,’’ he said to Bella who rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You are Slyvaine,’’ he said to Falia, “and you Alayaya, your new name is Gisele.’’</p><p>He looked at Alayne assessing her, “You are Zephyrine,’’ he said plainly, “You are going to like your new names and when you step in there-’’ he pointed at the gold door, “you are going to shade your old identities and embrace your new ones.’’</p><p>He instructed for the doors to open and when she walked inside, she knew she had to make her choice.</p><p>Would it be heaven or hell for her?</p><p>****</p><p>He could hear the birds singing outside and the heat of dawn was burning his face. Disoriented, he opened his eyes, looking around the room. The table in the middle of the room, the shelves lined with tomes and manuscripts and his father’s large harp sitting on the left side of the room, a light layer of dust on it. He was in the Emperor’s solar in Rhaenys Keep. He didn’t remember leaving the table and walking to the chaise. It was uncomfortable but not like the chair. The pain he got from sleeping in the chair didn’t leave him until a few days ago. He rose, sitting, passing his hand through his hair. It was tangled and his fingers passing through the hair tugged on his scalp. The past two weeks after his coronation was a revolving door of paperwork, petition and feasts. Lords from the provinces had all come to the palace to pay tribute to their new Emperor and part of paying tribute was the hosting of parties. Many of the lords and magisters were boisterous and lively, so parties went beyond the hour of the wolf, some even ending before the rise of the sun.</p><p><em>Heavy was really he who wore the crown, </em>he thought to himself getting off the chaise.  He shuffled to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting in it. He was behind on some paperwork with regards to the new tax rates. Many of the lords and magisters had also come to plead for the lowering of this year's tax contributions, while his council had demanded that he raise it. It all came down to his judgement. The pirate King was causing mayhem on the Westerosi coast and also preventing the goods from reaching the shore. One of the Lords from Qarth complained of losing ten ships that were heading to Oldtown.</p><p>All Jon could do was offer an escort from the empire’s navy but as the Pirate King was in Westerosi waters, there was nothing he could do.</p><p>He sighed, shuffling the papers on his desk. </p><p>The last time he saw Daeron was a week ago. The little boy had clung to his neck, excitedly babbling. He took him for a walk around Aegon’s garden, showing him the different trees and flowering plants. During the walk, Daeron fell asleep. He kissed his head, marvelling at the little person in his hands.</p><p>He had to check his schedule, may if he had time today, he would visit his sisters and his son. He got up, he needed a walk. He dismissed his guards as he entered into the gardens. He knew they would not leave, choosing to stay at the entrance in case of any danger.</p><p>The gardens of Rhaenys Keep were not as beautiful as Aegon’s or as big as Vahagar’s, it was filled with trees that filled the purpose of providing food. A variety of tropical fruit trees lined the garden, along with Valyrian variants of grapes that they used to make wine. The lemon trees were laden and he knew this week deserts would be of the lemon kind. He would need to send a request to the kitchen to make lemon sherbet, his favourite.</p><p>He walked further when he heard the sounds of singing. He could barely make out the words, it may have been in a different language but the person had a beautiful voice. He followed the sound of the voice, the words clearing up as he came closer. He could recognize the language, it was Andalos...<em>Westerosi </em>he thought.</p><p>“I am the dawn, I’m the new day begun, I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun,’’ sang the voice, which he now identified as female.</p><p>Behind one of the tangerine trees sat a girl with long red hair, her fingers moving nimbly over a piece of cloth. She was covered in a grey cloak, maybe to protect her from the morning dew. He could only see the side of her face, he wished she could turn. She continued to hum the tune under her breath. A light wind blew, making strands of her hair fall into her face, she reached for them, brushing it behind her ear.</p><p>He walked closer to her, clearing his throat. She jumped up, her sewing falling on the grass.</p><p>
  <em>Radiant. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes were a pale blue, like the sky or like the lakes that were on the islands of Tyria. Her hair wasn’t just red, it was like fire, orange and golds mixed with the red. The green dress she wore below the cloak, added to out of worldly looks. She was beautiful.</p><p>“I’m sorry my…’’ she trailed off, biting her lip. Her Valyrian was bad.</p><p>Jon smiled bending to pick up her work. It was a black cloth with a half form...flower? Or was it a dragon.</p><p>“You dropped your work,’’ he said in Andalos.</p><p>“Thank you,” she replied, taking it from his hand. Their fingers brushed momentarily and she blushed.</p><p>She shifted on her feet.</p><p>“I’m sorry my lord,’’ she began, “I shouldn’t be here.’’</p><p>She said before gathering her skirts to leave.</p><p>“How do you know I am lord?’’ he asked, making her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at him. “I could be a lowly guard or servant.”</p><p>“No, you can’t, the servants wake an hour before dawn and the guards’ rotation is every four hours,’’ she replied.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“Plus your boots, they are well made,’’</p><p>He looked down at his feet and then back up at her.</p><p>“Well, you caught me, my lady,’’ he said.</p><p>She was obviously new to the palace, many of servants and other courtiers would have recognized him by now.</p><p>“I’m not a lady,’’ she replied.</p><p>“I think you are. Going by the embroidery and the pretty dress,’’ </p><p>She looked at him like she was trying to figure out a riddle or puzzle. His chest felt funny.</p><p>“I am not,’’ she replied firmly. “I must take my leave.’’</p><p>He didn't know what was going on but he wanted more.</p><p>“What was that song you were singing?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s an old song from the Vale,’’</p><p>“It’s beautiful,''  </p><p>
  <em>You’re beautiful he wanted to say.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you,’’ she replied.</p><p>She bit her lip again. He wished he could reach out and touch her but he knew that it was inappropriate behaviour.</p><p>
  <em>What was wrong with him?</em>
</p><p>“One day, I’ll like to hear the rest of the song,’’ he said. She tugged at the end of her cloak.</p><p>“I really have to go,’’ she said turning, “I am not supposed to be here, I have to go,’’</p><p>He reached to grab her hand. She looked down at their entwined hands, eyes opened big.. in fright.</p><p>“I am not going to hurt,’’ he reassured her, “I just wanted to know your name,’’</p><p>She took a deep breath, “It’s Zephyrine.’’</p><p>He let her go, watching as she disappeared behind the trees.</p><p>“Zephyrine,’’ he said tasting the name on his tongue.</p><p>He continued his walk, a pair of blue eyes on his mind.</p><p>***</p><p>Classes were the high point of her day, especially the ones on High Valyrian. Lady Barbrey tittered that she was horrible at speaking but she had grasped of the letters. Bella had picked up on the language. <em>Maybe because she talked too much</em>, Alayaya had mumbled under her breath. That earned her a glare and playful shove. Falia was a wizard in music and dancing, she picked up steps the quickest and was already experienced in playing the lute and harp. Alayaya spent most of her time in the healing chambers, learning the art. Beth was a hit among the young prince and princesses. She spent most of her time with Lady Talisa and the newborn babe, Princess Dyanna. She was a good storyteller, telling them tales from the far North. Alayne could see the melancholy in her eyes when she recounts the tales, sometimes she heard her crying in the night.</p><p>Alayne was the first one to return to their chambers. Lady Barbrey had complained she distracted today. She could not stop thinking of the man who approached her in the gardens in Rhaenys Keep today. His eyes, a light shade of grey made her blush and his windswept hair and full lips. He was what she imagined a prince out of a story would like.</p><p>They had all agreed not to use the ridiculous names that Varys had given them amongst themselves. However, she had given the handsome man the name Zephyrine. A little part of her wished he would seek her out but she remembered she was a part of the harem. She practically belonged to a man she had never seen before.</p><p> She sighed, opening the door to their chambers. When she entered, she was engulfed by a sweet smell. The source was a large jar of flowers near her cot. She identified them as Jonquils. A popular flower given to one’s lover in the Vale. A note was tied to it.</p><p>It was written in High Valyrian, she could make out some of the words.</p><p>
  <em>I dream of a maid as red as autumn with sunset in her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I’ll finish my song if you finish yours.</em>
</p><p>It was simply signed, Jon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Appendix</p><p>{Rhaegar Targaryen}, Emperor of the Valyrian Empire</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Princess Shaena Targaryen, his sister and first concubine</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Visenya Targaryen, their daughter, a 24-year-old woman</em></p><p> </p><p>Her husband,  Prince Jamie Lannister</p><p>Their children, Prince Jacen and Princess Joanna, twins, three years old</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Elia Martell, his first royal noble consort</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em> Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, their daughter, a 21-year-old woman.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>{ Prince Aegon Targaryen}, their son, died at 17 in Norvos</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>{Princess Lyanna Stark}, his second royal noble consort</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Jaehaerys 'Jon' Targaryen, their son and newly crowned Emperor, a 19-year-old man.</em></p><p> </p><p>Princess Margaery Tyrell, his first royal consort, a 19-year-old woman</p><p>{Prince Jacaerys Targaryen} died at six months in Volantis</p><p>Princess Daenerys, his aunt and second royal consort, an 18-year-old woman</p><p>Prince Daeron Targaryen, their one-year-old son</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Cersei Lannister, his third royal noble consort</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Eleana, their daughter, a 14-year-old girl</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prince Aleyx, their son, an 8-year-old boy</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Lady Shae, his second concubine</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Rhaenyra, their daughter, a 14-year-old girl</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Daena, their daughter, a 12-year-old girl</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Rhaelle, their daughter, a 6-year-old girl</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Lady Talisa Maegyr, his third concubine</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Dyanna, their daughter, a newborn</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Princess Shaera Targaryen, his grandmother, the current Daria Muna</em></p><p> </p><p>His household</p><p>Varys, the head eunuch</p><p>Lady Barbrey Dustin, treasurer of the Harem</p><p>Ser Arthur Dayne, Captain of the Guard</p><p>Daario Naharis, Commander of the Valyrian Standing Army</p><p>Torgo Ndhuo, Head of the Guard of Vahagar Palace</p><p>Missendei, Princess Daenerys Head Lady Maid</p><p>Satin, Emperor Jaehaerys head steward</p><p>Qyburn, Princess Cersei’s Private Physician</p><p>Amphitrite, Princess Shaera’s Head Lady Maid</p><p>Bronn of the Blackwater, former sellsword, Head Chef</p><p>Eddard “Ned” Stark, Emperor Jaehaerys personal advisor and Uncle</p><p>Ashara Dayne Stark, his wife </p><p>Allyria Stark, their daughter, a 17-year-old girl</p><p>Alia Stark, their daughter, a 14-year-old girl</p><p>Brandon Stark, their son, a 12-year-old boy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daria Muna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shaera shows her power. Alayne enjoys the garden and the company it brings. Varys bask in a small victory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Guys!<br/>Another week, another chapter.<br/>I am trying to be consistent with the chapters but with the first semester of my last year started, I will be swamp with assignments. Hopefully, Chapter six would be out in a blink because this chapter surprised me on how quickly it was done.</p>
<p>Okay, let me stop ranting and let you get on with your reading.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hosting parties were something that Shaera delighted in. She hated the planning aspect, leaving it up to the servants or Elia. However, she loved being the centre of attention. Today was Daena’s name day. She was thirteen, a special age for a Princess. Although not flowered she could start receiving requests for betrothals. Though many would not be contacted because her older sisters were not married. Rhaenys running back home after a failed marriage and Shae and Cersei being picky about who will have their daughters’ hand. It was a problem that she needed to resolve quickly.  Then there was Aleyx, a sweet little boy, stubborn as a bull and twice as charming. He reminded her of Aerys when he was younger. Although Jaehaerys spared his life, she knew it was a political necessity. He only had one son, who was a mere babe and Daenerys was as weak as her mother. The dynasty would topple under her regency. Daenerys was her granddaughter but she was blinded by the faults of her family members especially Jaehaerys’. The dynasty was weak with one son but she hoped he took a liking to one of the girls she bought and hopefully bore more sons. </p>
<p>Aleyx could be then sent to his death. Since he was so young, a poison in night milk would be ideal.</p>
<p>She didn’t want Cersei having time to plan whatever she had on her mind. She was too quiet.</p>
<p>As she entered the great halls, followed by Amphitrite and the three new lady maids she had chosen a week earlier. Everyone present bowed and she smiled walking towards the head table. </p>
<p>The table hosted all her great-granddaughters, granddaughter and their mothers. A special seat was reserved next to Daena. Daena’s hair was done up in an unusual updo, but nevertheless beautiful. She was wearing a silver and diamond tiara and a silk dress in their house colours. Shaera smiled at her, walking up and placing a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” she told her, Daena smiled, “I hope you like the present I sent for you,’’</p>
<p>“Thank you Daria Muna,’’ replied Daena, “It is a gift I will always treasure,’’</p>
<p>“You must, it’s a symbol of our strength,’’</p>
<p>It was customary after the Dance of Dragons to give a dynasty member a second Dragon egg after their ten and three nameday and a third on their ten and eight birthday. It was supposed to represent the three dragons that remain after the Doom of Dragons. The three dragons that Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya used to conquer Valyria and eventually the rest of Essos. Most eggs were passed on. Rhaenys had received all her father’s and she had given Daena Aegon’s. It was also seen as a declaration of love and loyalty when a Targaryen gave a person one of their eggs. That particular ritual left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>She took a seat and the festivities continued. A jester began to recount a tale, having the small-minded fools laughing. She looked across at the end of the table, watching as Elia picked at her food. </p>
<p>Elia had always been a quiet storm, brewing and with the death of Rhaegar, she released her angry winds. She was opinionated and involving herself in court business that had no concern of hers. However, just like everyone in the Aed, her weak point was her children. She might have not been Jaehaerys’ mother but she loved him like her own because Aegon had loved him. Aegon would have been a weak Emperor, especially with the influence of his mother.</p>
<p>A glass of wine was poured for her, as the jester finished his song. She politely clapped, as the fool bowed. She rolled her eyes, summoning Amphitrite over.</p>
<p>“Where are the girls that Varys bought,’’ she whispered, “I was hoping they would be here, so they can capture Jaehaerys’ eye,’’</p>
<p>“Varys said they are not ready to be presented at court functions,’’ replied Amphitrite.</p>
<p>“Why can’t they do their jobs, the incompetence of it all,’’ complained Shaera.</p>
<p>Sometimes it was best to complete a task oneself.</p>
<p>“ Inform Varys, after the feast I will like to meet the girls.’’</p>
<p>Amphitrite bowed, leaving her presence.  Dancing had begun and Rhaenys was dancing with Rhaelle. The little girl giggled as her sister twirled and spun her around. Rhaenys had always loved dancing.  Shaera remembered when she was a little girl, dancing and singing, delighting her father. Those were sweet days. When Aegon was an obedient son, Jaehaerys was his shadow, Visenya with her dreams and Rhaenys with her songs and that godforsaken cat the children chased around Vhagar. </p>
<p>Balerion the black cat.</p>
<p>She thought she saw the cat last week. To her, it was always a bad omen and she was surprised it stayed alive so long.</p>
<p>Eleana, Rhaenyra and Aleyx joined their sisters on the dance floor, forming a circle. They all dance and twirl, laughing. Shae was smiling, Cersei had a calm expression on her face and Elia was also smiling.</p>
<p><em>Smile now for your end is at hand,</em> thought Shaera.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Daria Muna,’’ said Daena interrupting her thoughts.</p>
<p>She turned to her great-granddaughter, a genuine smile on her face, “Yes my darling,’’</p>
<p>“Is my brother, the Emperor coming? He promised he would,’’</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet girl,’’ Shaera said caressing her face, “Your brother is an important man, the ruler of many provinces, many different people and languages. He does not have time for silly things like name-day feast,’’</p>
<p>The girl's face dropped and above her head, Shae gave her a glare. Shaera turned back to her drink as the mother reassured the child. Daenerys left the table, Daeron in hand to join the rest on the dance floor. Rhaenys greeted her aunt and nephew with great enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Daeron’s laugh filled the hall as his mother twirled him around and Rhaelle made silly faces at him.</p>
<p>“Daena, why don’t you be a dear and join your siblings and aunt on the dance floor,’’ Shaera smiled at the girl. She got up bowing to her.</p>
<p>Just the four of them remained at the table. Seats separated them like a wall separating rival countries. Well, they were all rivals, thought Shaera wryly taking a sip of wine, everyone had a pawn on the board.</p>
<p>The morning after the festivities, met Shaera on her balcony sipping on freshly brewed tea. A package from the Jade Empress was sent to her the week past and it was today that she decided to have it. A spread of various fruits was on the table in front of her. There were also jugs of sherbet. It seemed that her Jaehaerys was overindulging in sweets. She would need to have a conversation with him about it. An Emperor with vices was not a good thing.</p>
<p>One of the servants approached her, “Princess Elia, Princess Cersei and Lady Shae are here.’’</p>
<p>“Let them come in.’’ The servant bowed, walking to the door.</p>
<p>Shaera inhaled her tea, taking a sip. It was a nice berry mix with spices that left a tingle on her tongue. </p>
<p>She looked up to see the three women walking onto the balcony. Elia in a sleeveless purple dress with a deep collar in the shape of a v, a necklace hung around her neck with a star pendant. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and her expression passive. Cersei had decked out in full regalia, her tiara on, her hair half up and half down. She was wearing a blue dress, the sleeves that reached her wrist see-through. A braided belt around her waist. Shae was dressed as simple as Elia, her dress a deep red was one shoulder, the sleeve dropping like a waterfall. Her hair was down in large ringlets, held back by a large butterfly pin.</p>
<p>“Come sit,’’ ordered Shaera. They all bowed to her, taking a seat. Shaera leaned back.</p>
<p>“You can have something to eat,’’ she gestured to the spread in front of them.</p>
<p>“No thank you,’’ said Elia eyeing the food.</p>
<p>“I already ate,’’ added Cersei.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I had breakfast with the girls,’’ said Shae.</p>
<p>Shaera laughed, “If I wanted to kill you, I would have not done something as simple as poison,’’ She picked up one slice of apple placing it in her mouth. They thought she was an amateur. Poison was effective but a good expert knew a poison victim and there were a lot of them lurking around the city. Plus she always did love a spectacle.</p>
<p>“However, I did not call you here to kill you,’’ she reassured them, “I want to talk about my great-granddaughters. It’s time for them to be betrothed and in some instances,’’ she looked at Elia, “To be married,’’</p>
<p>Cersei was about to open her mouth when Shaera raised her hand.</p>
<p>“I have left this delicate task in your hands and there has been no request for a meeting or even betrothal feast. Which is why I took it upon myself to find eligible men for my princesses.’’</p>
<p>“Has the Emperor agreed to this?’’ asked Elia. </p>
<p>“Yes he has and he also has given me permission to organize the dowry and contracts,’’ she replied, “Rhaenys as the oldest daughter still at the Aed has a handsome one, one that included lucrative trade deals and inheritance for each child she makes,’’</p>
<p>Elia's eyes opened wide, “You have no right! I am her mother!’’</p>
<p>“And I am Daria Muna,’’ said Shaera simply, “All your children’s lives are in my hands, I decide where they go, I decide if they live or they die,’’</p>
<p>Her last words she looked towards Cersei.</p>
<p>“At the end of the year Rhaeneys would be marrying the King in the North, a young man desperately in need of an heir and our trade deals. Also, he is the cousin of our Emperor, it’s a good match,’’</p>
<p>“I, as her mother, have the right to refuse this match,’’ countered Elia. “My daughter is not going to some winter wasteland to rot away,’’</p>
<p>“Yes she is,” replied Shaera, “Would you disobey the orders of your Emperor?”</p>
<p>“If it means protecting my child from being a broodmare, I would,” Elia eyes were burning with fury.</p>
<p>Shaera smiled, “The world is cruel to us women, we either become broodmares or cum pails, men rule us, from fathers to husbands then to sons, that’s why we must hold on to the little power we have. And with my power, your daughter is to become a broodmare. She would need too after all the winters gets harsh that far North,’’</p>
<p>Elia stood and bowed. “I will like to take my leave,’’</p>
<p>“You may,’’ said Shaera with a wave of a hand. Elia walked into the chambers, fire with each of her steps.</p>
<p>Shaera turned to Shae and Cersei who were quiet throughout the exchange.</p>
<p>“Tea?’’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lessons have become a routine, a chore. The droning of her teachers’ voices made her mind wander. To the gardens beyond the wall. Where the breeze blew lightly, the citrus tickled her nose and the man,<em> Jon</em>, made her heart beat faster. They were dismissed for the day, she stood up picking her rolls of parchment. Beth was standing fiddling with the edge of her dress mumbling under breath.</p>
<p>She continued to mumble under her breath as they exited the room. Bella, Alayaya and Falia had ‘graduated’ from basic High Valyrian and were attending classes with the other girls.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?’’ asked Alayne. Beth stopped and mumbled under her breath before giving herself a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“I am trying to remember all the names of the Emperors, Lady Barbrey is going to test me tonight on it,’’ she answered. She then began rattling the names of all the Emperors. </p>
<p>Beth had reached the fourth Aegon when they arrived at their chambers. She opened the door, the scent of baked treats greeted her. Falia, Alayaya and Bella were sitting on the table, a spread of treats and sweet drinks in front of them.</p>
<p>Bella turned, her mouth covered with crumbs, “Yesterday was Princess Daena ten and three nameday, sweets were shared around the harem today as part of the celebration,’’ she explained.</p>
<p>Beth excitedly went towards the girls, Alayaya offering her a lemon cake. Alayne walked to her cot, opening the box, dropping her work into it. </p>
<p>She removed her shoes, laying back on the cot and closing her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood to join in the mini festivities, she covered her face with an arm. Her mind drifted away to the field that was on the outskirts of Gulltown. She was running with Billy, and little Julia, Lyla and even little Anna were alive, a dimpled smile on her face. They were rolling in the field, lavender clinging to their skin and laughter filling the air around them.  Although Lady Barbrey told her she should be grateful to be living in the Aed, being an orphan, she had her freedom. It was the lie she told herself. She didn’t even realise when she fell asleep until she felt the sunlight tickle her neck. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Groggily she stood watching around the room, it was dark except for the sunlight coming from the windows. The other girls were wrapped up in their blankets, the light snores from Bella filled the room. Snoring was something she vehemently denied doing. </p>
<p>She walked over to the shared closet, taking a dark blue dress, the material soft and bright. One aspect she enjoyed living in the palace was the beautiful clothes she got to wear. She remembered admiring the highborn ladies of Gulltown, in their silks and bodice sewn with pearls. The style of clothing here was different but no less beautiful. She took up her washcloth, dress, found her shoes, to head to the bathhouses. Only the high ranking ladies of the harem and dynasty members, had maids to bathe them and fetch them whatever they liked.</p>
<p>Her mind often drifted, thinking of having people attend to her and walking around dripped in gold and fine gems. However, that would require her to lay with the Emperor and have a child. Something she was against. The gossip in the harem was that the emperor had not invited anyone to his chambers, not even the ones he had been with before. She had seen glimpses of the Princess Daenerys and Princess Margaery. They were beautiful. The type of beautiful that was sung about in songs and told in stories. The ladies said that Princess Margaery lost her babe back when the Emperor was a Prince and ruled over the city of Volantis. Alayne felt sorry for her. She can’t imagine the pain of losing one’s child. They also said it was the reason why Princess Daenerys guarded her prince so heavily. It was common for the dynasty children to come in the courtyard to play or listen to music play by the ladies.</p>
<p>However, Princess Daenerys usually came by herself or with her lady maids. It seemed like the young Prince Daeron was a myth to her.</p>
<p>She washed in the sweet scents they provided in the bathhouse. The bathhouse was communal and was used by all the members who lived in Vhagar. The only difference is that it was closed off when a high ranking lady was taking a bath. Water was piped through from underground springs from outside the city. Through a number of pipes, hot water flowed. These were from the springs near the quiet volcanoes and dried up mines that were closed over three hundred years ago.</p>
<p>The bathhouse was empty and she took her time, washing and rubbing the sweet scents into her skin. After rinsing off, she headed to the warm room, where she sat in front of the roaring fire, drying her hair and her skin. She dressed, taking up her stuff and walking back to her chambers. The girls were still asleep, Bella snoring obnoxiously loud. Alayne quietly giggled. She brushed out her hair, opening her trunk and taking out a small pouch. The contents was a dragonfly hairpin that she had gotten as a reward for having the best embroidery. She brushed her hair, placing the pin above her right temple. She grabbed her cloak, fastening it before exiting the room. It usually took her ten minutes to reach Rhaenys Keep’s gardens. She smiled at the servants who bustled around, preparing for the day. Some even smiled back at her.</p>
<p>She hummed as she entered the gardens, the sunlight warming her. Under one of the clementine trees, many of the fruit laid on the foliage untouched. She picked one up, rubbing it against her cloak. She peeled it, dropping the skin to the ground. She took a peg out, placing it in her mouth and savouring the sweet tangy test. She moaned as she put the other one in her mouth.</p>
<p>“I was hoping to see you again,’’ said a familiar voice from behind. She turned around.</p>
<p>A smile was playing on his handsome face. Remembering her courtesies, she curtsy.</p>
<p>“My lord,’’</p>
<p>He gave her a mocking bow, “My Princess,’’</p>
<p>“You are mocking me,’’ she said, the fruit was feeling warm in her hand. He watched her through his thick eyelashes, grey eyes taking her in like a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You told me, you are not a lady. I came to the conclusion you are a Princess,’’</p>
<p>“I am neither,’’ she said rubbing the fruit between her hand, she cleared her throat, “I am just a bastard girl from the Vale.’’</p>
<p>She knew who she was. No one could tell her different, not even handsome men who mocked her so sweetly.</p>
<p>“My nursemaid told me it’s rude to call a lady by anything than her title,’’ he replied, he moved a few steps forward towards her, “But she never told me what to call a girl who refers to herself as a bastard,’’</p>
<p>“Maybe she never taught you well,’’ she took out one of the pegs putting in her mouth. She chewed softly, she could feel his eyes on her mouth.</p>
<p>“Maybe,’’ he echoed quietly, his eyes not leaving her mouth.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, realising she forgot something, “Do you want one?”</p>
<p>She picked off a peg offering him one. He took it, placing it on his tongue, watching her through hooded eyes.</p>
<p>“Sweet,’’ was all he said, his eyes not leaving her.</p>
<p>The air felt warmer. She touched her forehead, her hand cool against it. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I have to thank you for the flowers,” she said, “They were beautiful.’’</p>
<p>She walked over to the Clementine tree, staring at the fruit-laden branches. Sunlight streamed through the spaces of the branch.</p>
<p>“There is a patch that grows over in Aegon Hall’s gardens,’’ he clasped his hand behind his back, “You said your song was from the Vale, I give you flowers to accompanied it.’’</p>
<p>“And will you?’’ she asked.</p>
<p>“Will what?’’</p>
<p>“Finish your song,’’ she said.</p>
<p>He laughed, “I can’t sing as pretty as you,’’</p>
<p>“Oh but I want to hear the rest of your song,’’</p>
<p>“But I have to hear yours first,’’ he replied cheekily.</p>
<p>She popped the last peg in her mouth.</p>
<p>She hummed under her breath in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>“So you will not finish your song?” he asked. She shook her head, a smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“You just happen on me that day, I don’t sing for strangers,’’ she touched the clip on her head, “I sing for my friends,’’</p>
<p>“Then we will be friends,’’ he declared. He sounded like a hopeful child and she could not help but laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's how friendships start."</p>
<p>"Then tell me, my princess, I am yours to command, "</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, "Well first you tell me your name, then I tell you mine, then.."</p>
<p>"Then?"</p>
<p>"Then you tell me my name is pretty, " she smiled, picking up a clementine off the ground.</p>
<p>He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. He flipped it over, placing a kiss on her palm. It was like a whisper, quiet, fleeting but holding so much meaning.</p>
<p>"My name is Jon and yours, my princess, "</p>
<p>"Zephyrine. " she felt like she was holding in her breath.</p>
<p>"That's a pretty name," he said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle.</p>
<p>It was silly she thought, the intensity of his eyes, the way he held her hand. It was like one of Falia's songs. </p>
<p>She took her hand out of his, passing her hand nervously through her hair.</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty clip,’’ he pointed to the dragonfly clip she had in her hair. She touched it unconsciously.</p>
<p>“It is one of the nicest things I ever owned,’’ she said truthfully.</p>
<p>“Not your dresses,’’</p>
<p>She frowned and he laughed, “No woman should be without her jewels and dresses,’’</p>
<p>“Who told you that?” she asked, “Your nursemaid?’’</p>
<p>“Actually I came to that conclusion myself,’’ he replied looking up, his hair looking dark blue in the sunlight, “It's something I observe among courtiers. Pretty dresses and jewels are like women’s armours, the higher the quality, the more influence they have. A mark of their position, their ranks,’’</p>
<p>“I never thought about it in that way,’’ she admitted.</p>
<p>“Not many do,’’ he stretched out his hand to her, “I want to show you something,’’</p>
<p>Alayne watched his hand, then his face. She frowned again.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t hurt you,’’ he reassured her, “Trust me,’’</p>
<p>She looked at his hand again. Her thoughts rushing and her instincts questioning her, asking if she was a foolish girl.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, taking his hand.</p>
<p>Well maybe, she was a fool.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Varys sat in his solar, reviewing the inventory that came into the harem. Numbers gave him pain and it was something he usually left up to Barbrey. However, she was busy training the girls. Then there was Princess Shaera and her incessant need to make enemies. There was confusion in the harem due to their esteem Daria Muna, taking upon herself to marry off all the Princesses, even the few weeks old Princess Dyanna had a betrothal contract with a Magister of Pentos five-year-old son. Lady Shae was pacing her chambers, her oldest daughter marrying a Velayron. A family whose daughter made her life a living hell whilst she was pregnant with Daena. Her Daena was being sent to the Stormlands to marry  Prince Edric Baratheon, the heir to the Storm King and a rake just like his father. Little Rhaelle was being sent to Vale to marry it’s three years old heir when they reach of age. The King of the Vale was old and it won’t be a surprise if the boy would be King before his sixth name day.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was going to marry the King in the North and Elaena the first Prince of Dorne, who was second in line for the Dornish throne. Cersei had made her displeasure known with her daughter not getting a crown. It also did not help that most of the women were restless in the harem, the Emperor has not called any woman to his chamber since his arrival in the Aed. But Princess Daenerys revelled in the fact that she was the only one in the palace with a prince. It was worrying as it would cause unnecessary drama when the next Prince would be born and with the reports of his little birds, there would be one soon.</p>
<p>His little west wind had blown right into the path of the Emperor. He had her followed by one of his birds earlier this morning. From the report he got, it seemed like the Emperor was charmed by her. The flowers that were in the girls’ chambers were apparently a gift from him.</p>
<p>Amphitrite had told him that Shaera wanted to meet the girls. He knew she wanted to select the girl who would play to the tune of her fiddle, however, he knew the girls who were sent and the selected were made of stuff stronger than iron. He hoped she selected Corvina, her will (and mouth) was enough to drive the sanest person crazy. </p>
<p>He would have to be sure that she would be ready for what was to come. Common girls never had it easy when they became one of the emperor’s concubines or even a consort. </p>
<p>However, he could not help but bask in his small victory. Shaera did not know about the many storms that were about to hit her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I changed my URL on Tumblr, so here it is <a href="https://notbloodraven.tumblr.com/">notbloodraven</a></p>
<p>Also, remember to leave comments, I love comments. It helps me understand if you guys are enjoying and what you think about the characters and the plot.</p>
<p>So comment, leave a kudos and share if you like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Brother's/Sister’s Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A princess returns, Beth reflects on her time in the Aed and Ned puts on his investigation hat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a few months but I am back. Since I had you guys waiting so, let's get on to the chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daeron was extra fussy, maybe it was boredom or maybe it is the heat. He was screaming in her arms, his face red and tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>"My princess, maybe it's the heat, " said her handmaiden Doreah, "I could carry him to the courtyard for a soak, "</p>
<p>"No you will not, " she replied harshly.</p>
<p>Daeron was the only prince, the heir to the throne, to the empire. She could not have eyes on him. She heard stories of her ancestors losing their princes due to curses muttered by jealous women of the harem.</p>
<p>Daeron let out an extremely loud wail and Daenerys sighed.</p>
<p>"Go get a tub and fill it with water, " </p>
<p>Doreah bowed exiting the room.</p>
<p>She passed her hands over his hair, comforting him. It was times like this she missed Missendei. Her grandmother had reorganized the servants and slaves jobs and Missendei was now in the service of Lady Talisa. Now she had an incompentent Lyseni girl, who she sure was one of her grandmother's spies.</p>
<p>Doreah returned with two  man servants, holding a tub between them. She showed them where to put it. They bowed, leaving the room. Doreah reached out for Daeron but Daenerys slapped away her hand.</p>
<p>She undressed her son, putting him in the tub. He wiggled feeling the sensation of the water, when he realised how cool it felt, all tears ceased. He sniffled, looked down at the water, then back to her.</p>
<p>“Water, Mama?’’ he questioned and she smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes my prince, water,’’</p>
<p>He began splashing around, squealing.</p>
<p>She cupped some water in her hands and poured the water over his head. He blew a raspberry. She laughed which caused him to laugh too.</p>
<p>"Yes my prince,"</p>
<p>"Mama,’’ he squealed again splashing around. She left him in the water for a few more minutes, before taking him out. Doreah handed her a towel and she began to wipe him off.  She dressed him in a light tunic before putting him back in his cot with a toy.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, she waved for Doreah to open the door. Princess Margaery stepped into the room, followed by two handmaidens. Doreah bowed and so did the two handmaidens. Daenerys internally groaned. She and Margaery were not friends. In Volantis they did not even interact with each other. It was no secret that Jaehaerys preferred her company. She attended all the meetings he had with the Volantene triarchy, was given reign over the household staff and was considered his main wife by many of the highborns of Volantis. Even after the death of her Prince, her influence never waivered except for now. Her grandmother and sisters-in-law had Margaery (and to an extent her) like sitting ducks. She knew her grandmother had Varys and Barbrey training girls in the hopes of one of them catching Jaehaerys’s eyes. Before Missendei went over to Lady Talisa’s service, she had her observe the girls. From her report they were a bunch of pretty fools, two of them could not even speak the language properly. She laughed, Jaehaerys would never pay attention to them. Her grandmother had wasted unnecessary coin buying, dressing and feeding them.</p>
<p>“Princess Daenerys,” said Margaery in that sickly sweet voice of hers, “Prince Daeron,’’</p>
<p>Daeron smiled hearing his name, “Hi!’’ he exclaimed before turning back to his toys.</p>
<p>Margaery laughed, “Well isn’t he precious,’’</p>
<p>“Yes he is,’’ she replied and she hoped Margaery won’t forget it.</p>
<p>She invited her to take a seat next to her on the couch.</p>
<p>“Doreah, can you go to the kitchen and get us some refreshments,” she ordered, Doreah nodded and bowed.</p>
<p>“Please go help her,’’ she told her two handmaidens. They bowed and exited the room.</p>
<p>“What brings you here today Princess Margaery?’’ she questioned. Margaery would have not made her presence known, if there was nothing to gain.</p>
<p>She waved her hand, “I just came to see you and my prince, no ulterior motives,’’</p>
<p>Margaery looked over to Daeron, a hint of sadness to it, “My Jace would have been nearly three,”</p>
<p>She sighed before turning back to Daenerys, a smile plastered to her face, “When was the last time, you have seen his majesty?’’</p>
<p>“A sennight ago, he came to see Daeron, wanted to know about his progress,’’ she said and Margeary nodded.</p>
<p>“He is the heir,’’ said Margaery.</p>
<p>“He is the heir,’’ echoed Daenerys.</p>
<p>“Oh, but he wouldn’t be the only one for long,’’ she smiled that coy smile of hers. Daenerys did not want to give her the satisfaction of her curiosity. Doreah was more incompentent than she thought, how didn’t word of Jaehaerys having interest in another woman reach her ear?</p>
<p>The chamber door opened, Doreah and the handmaidens entered with trays of drinks and snacks. They placed it on the small table. The kitchen had sent them a beautiful spread of caramelized apples, berry tarts, lemon cakes covered with honey, little pies filled with mutton to counter the sweetness of the other foods and strawberry wine. One of Margaery’s handmaidens poured the drinks for them, handing each a glass. Daenerys took a sip, the sweetness of the wine rushing and giving her a high.</p>
<p>“And this girl?’’ asked Daenerys.  Margaery looked above the rim of  her glass.</p>
<p>She put down her cup, picking an apple slice , munching on it slowly. Daenerys knew she was toying with her.</p>
<p>“He spends his morning with her, walking the gardens,’’ said Margaery so nonchalantly, like it was something everyone but her knows.</p>
<p>Daenerys sat up straighter, “Who is she? Has he summon her to his chambers already?’’</p>
<p>“We would have known if he had taken her to his chambers,’’</p>
<p>Margaery sounded like she was lecturing a child and not the Princess of the dynasty.</p>
<p>“However, Jaehaerys was never shy about taking his rights in public,’’ Margaery took a knowing sip of wine.</p>
<p>“You mean he might have fuck her in the gardens?’’</p>
<p>“My, my,Princess such strong language,’’ chuckled Margaery, “It’s his gardens, his majesty can do whatever he likes, even if that means fucking harem girls in the gardens,”</p>
<p>He was never that adventurous with her, they normally had sex in his chambers, on the bed. Maybe he respected her title and her position in the family for them to commit such scandalous acts.</p>
<p>“What is her-’’</p>
<p>The song of horns interrupted her, it was blown three times announcing the arrival of an imperial family member into Vhagar. It was also meant that they were being summoned to the courtyard. She was so caught up with her conversation with Margaery, that she didn’t realise that Daeron had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>“Watch him’’ she ordered Doreah.</p>
<p>She and Margaery walked out the room followed by her two handmaidens. The hallways were filled with paintings of past Empresses and noble consorts, mothers of Emperors. Her mother's likeness was the last one in the line. Sometimes late at night, she took to the hallway to look at her mother.</p>
<p>Something wicked would whisper in her ear... <em>Murderer.</em></p>
<p>Her mother died birthing her and that gulit weighed heavy on her heart.</p>
<p>When they arrived in the courtyard, all the women were lined up, they bowed when they saw Daenerys and Margaery. Her eyes appraised each girl, looking for the one Jaehaerys was playing fool with.</p>
<p>“It was about time you and Princess Margaery,’’ said her grandmother.</p>
<p>“Daria Muna,’’ she and Margaery said in unison.</p>
<p>“Go stand next to Rhaenys,’’ her grandmother waved them off.</p>
<p>She stood next to Rhaenys who gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“Announcing her highness Princess Naerys Jaehaera of House Targaryen,’’ said one of the eunuchs.</p>
<p>Naerys walked in like she was floating, her silver curls swinging behind her and her tiara of emeralds catching the light making it seem brighter.</p>
<p>“Daria Muna,’’ she said bowing to their grandmother. Her grandmother smiled, wide and genuine.</p>
<p>“My Naerys, you have return to us,’’ </p>
<p>“Yes, I have,”</p>
<p>She greeted everyone else politely before coming face to face with Daenerys.</p>
<p>She smiled, beautiful and blinding, “Hello little sister,’’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beth hated being happy. Being happy meant that she accepted her new life, she had accepted being Ayla. Ayla knew how to speak high Valyrian, danced Essosi dances and knew all the names of Targaryen Emperors. Ayla might even become the mother of a princess or if lucky, a prince. Beth was the daughter of the Master of Arms of Winterfell. She went to sewing circle with Queen Catelyn and she was going to marry a knight from White Harbour. Beth had a cousin named Jory who she looked up to and prayed that her husband would be kind just like him. Although she enjoyed the company of the other girls and the clothes she received, material items could not compare to the love of her family. She was especially close to Alayne. In an odd way, she reminded her of home. Maybe it was her hair, it was the same shade as Queen Catelyn or maybe it was her eyes, it looked familiar but she couldn’t make herself remember where she saw eyes like hers. This was what she brooding over when Varys entered followed by four male servants who were holding a large chest between them. They all stood bowing. Varys appraised them. He poked Falia in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Sylvaine you are getting fat,’’  Falia faced dropped, “You need to lay off the boiled sweets,’’</p>
<p>He turned Alyaya, “That colour is not for you,’’</p>
<p>“Zephyrine brush your hair, it looks like a wild animal resides in it,” He stopped looking at Bella.</p>
<p>“I am perfect my lord,’’ said Bella, sarcastically, batting her eyes in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>“No, you need to learn how to be quiet,’’</p>
<p>She smirked, “I can live with that.’’</p>
<p>He turned towards her and she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Lady Barbrey said you dance like a horse and she would know,’’ he poked the center of her forehead, “Do better,’’</p>
<p>Beth rubbed her forehead as the servants placed the chest in front of them.</p>
<p>“Daria Muna has demanded to see you girls,” he began, “Lady Barbrey and I have been putting it off too long but she thinks you are ready, although I would say differently.</p>
<p>He walked to the chest unlocking it, “This is what we have bought for you to wear at your presentation,’’</p>
<p>He reached in the chest taking out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Not even Queen Catelyn owned anything as beautiful.</p>
<p>She took out a white dress. The neckline was high, but the back was almost non-existent, the sleeves fell like waves, the bodice was sewn with small pearls. The pattern looked like a variation of flowers. She clutched it close to her chest, imagining herself wearing it on.</p>
<p>The girls were in a similar state admiring their dresses.</p>
<p>“If you girls impress the Daria Muna,’’ began Varys, “You can expect this and more,’’</p>
<p>That afternoon, Lady Barbrey came to escort them to the baths, where servants washed them with sweet smelling soaps, their teeth were brushed so hard that Alayaya’s gum bled. They were then dried off and rubbed with sweet smelling oils and perfumes. Left in their towels, another set of servants dried their hair and a metal comb that was heated were past through it. Beth kept in her tears, as the heat assaulted her scalp. The other girls were having the same problem as her. Beth was squirming, Falia was on the verge of tears, Alayne was sniffling and Alayaya was sobbing.</p>
<p>“Beauty is pain girls and if you want to rise in this palace, this is one of the trials you have to face.” taunted lady Barbrey.</p>
<p>The hot comb was again past through her hair. This time the servant made large bouncy curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders. Normally, if she had to get this effect, she would have to twist it the night before. After their hair was done, they were taken back to their rooms, where another set of servants dressed them.</p>
<p>Lady Barbrey appraised them. “Now you look like ladies of  the palace,”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a long walk to the Daria Muna chambers. The Daria Muna was like a legend to her and the other girls, a legend that was alive. They had seen her once in the few months they have been here. She was the main topic amongst the other harem girls in the Courtyard. While she was revered by some, she was hated by others. Depending on the source, she was either a witch who refused to give up her position or a matronly figure who cared about the dynasty and the Emperor. However, there was an understanding that she had the power to choose who will be the next concubine or consort. Usually it was up to the discretion of the Emperor but what Beth read from the history annals, the Daria Muna wheeled influence over the Emperor in matters of domestic affairs. </p>
<p>“Do you think she would choose one of us to go to Aegon’s Hall? I wish she would,” began Falia, who was gleaming in her gold dress, “If I am made a consort, I would bring you girls into my household,’’</p>
<p>Bella huffed, “Who said that you will be chosen?”</p>
<p>Falia glared at her, “I know, I will. I am the most beautiful amongst us all, Varys told me so,”</p>
<p>“I remember him specifically telling you that you are fat,’’ said Bella smiling wickedly.</p>
<p>Alayaya chuckled but her expression changed, sobering, “Would it not be strange lying with someone you have not met or gotten to know?”</p>
<p>“A child ties you to the dynasty but is it worth it when your choices are taken away?” question Alayne.</p>
<p>Alayne's question made her reflect on the scene of Princess Daena crying in Lady Shae’s arms after being informed of her betrothal. </p>
<p>“Mama, please don’t let her do this to me,’’ the Princess had cried, “I don’t want it, I don’t want<em> him,</em>’’ </p>
<p>Was it worth it?  echoed through her mind as the servant opened the door to the Daria Muna’s chambers.</p>
<p>The room was tastefully decorated with ornamental furniture, paintings and curtains. It was larger than any room she has been in except the library.</p>
<p> "Let me see the girls," said an authoritative voice.</p>
<p>They walked to the other side of the room, where an older woman was sitting. Her hair was a mixture of slicer and golden blond strains. Her face had no lines but her purple eyes showed that she had seen and survived many trials.</p>
<p>However, her dress of red and black gave her  a menacing look.</p>
<p>Beth took a deep breath before they all bowed to her.</p>
<p>Beth could feel her eyes boring through her.</p>
<p> "They are all very beautiful," she told Lady Barbrey. "And their education?"</p>
<p> " They are all fast learners but they have their individual talents, " Lady Barbrey replied demure. </p>
<p>This was the first time Beth ever heard Lady Barbrey with a kind tone, she was always shouting or taunting them. </p>
<p> "Sylvaine does well with instruments and dance, no one knows herbs and plants like Gisele, Zephyrine has the best embroidery I have ever seen, Corvina is excellent with languages and Ayla is maternal, she often babysit the young Prince and princess, "</p>
<p> "Do you know how blessed you girls are?" asked Daria Muna, "Lowborn girls never last long in this palace,"</p>
<p>Her words sound almost like a threat. A veiled threat, if they step out of line, they would be left alone. Alone was never good in this palace.</p>
<p> Her eyes roamed over them.</p>
<p>She pointed at Falia.</p>
<p> "Prepare her and send her to the  Emperor's room," </p>
<p> "Yes I will," </p>
<p> " You girls can leave now, " she ordered, "Lady Barbrey stay behind. "</p>
<p>They bowed, exiting the room.</p>
<p>When they reached the courtyard, Falia squealed. Everyone stared at her.</p>
<p>"Shut up, you stupid," hissed Bella ɡrabbinɡ her by her shoulder.</p>
<p>Bella draɡɡed out of the courtyard into their room with her, Alayne and Alayaya followinɡ behind.</p>
<p>Alayaya closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>"Are you stupid?" anɡryily asked Bella, "I don't know if you have been livinɡ here for the past four months but those women are blood thirsty. A slave ɡirl ɡettinɡ sent to the Emperor's room before them, they will eat you alive,"</p>
<p>Falia looked like a little ɡirl ɡettinɡ chastised by her parent.</p>
<p>"You have to be careful Falia," added Alayne, "I have heard what these women say, they will do anythinɡ to have a prince or princess,"</p>
<p>"People have been murdered for less," chimed in Alayaya takinɡ a seat on her cot, "There is rumor that one of Emperor Rhaeɡar's concubine and son were poison,"</p>
<p>Falia sat dejectedly next to Alayaya, "I don't want to ɡo the Emperor's room anymore."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice," said Bella, "Daria Muna choose you," </p>
<p>Alayne reached over giving her a comforting touch, “All we can do is hope for the best,"</p>
<p>Facial laid her head on Alayne's shoulder. Beth knew their lives were going to change whether it was better or for the worst was up to the Gods.</p>
<p>The next afternoon she got her answer in the form of a panicked Lady Barbery. The older woman busted, skirts hiked higher than was appropriate.</p>
<p>Beth was reading a book on the histories of the Jade dynasty, Bella and Alayaya were embroidering a dress for the latter and Falia was sulking while playing the lute. Apparently the Emperor had taken one look at her and ordered the servants to have her sent back to Vhagar. The other women and girls laughed at her calling her "lowborn scum,"</p>
<p>"Where is Zephyrine?" asked Lady Barbrey.</p>
<p>Bella shrugged, "I have not seen her since earlier today,"</p>
<p>"This is punishment," mumbled Lady Barbrey, lowering herself to the floor. </p>
<p>Beth got up rushing to her side.</p>
<p>"What is wrong?"</p>
<p>"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" shouted Lady Barbrey, "My life is over. I am going to be hanged."</p>
<p>"Lady Barbrey?" </p>
<p>"Zephyrine is missing," said Lady Barbrey, "She is missing and the Emperor is angry"</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Since his arrival in the Aed, moments with his family were rare and in-between. With the Pirate King problem in Westeros, his nephew was even busier and as one of his advisors, free time was non-existent for him as well. Jon was on the edge about something but than discussing it with the council, he dismissed them, advising them to take the rest of the day off. </p>
<p>Ned had made his way to the training grounds to see what was his son's  progress. Bran had proven to be a natural at the sword. He was more advanced than most boys his age. His mother's determination and his uncle's perchance for a good fight made him a force to be reckoned with. </p>
<p>He was currently engaged in a battle with another young boy. He disarmed his partner. His teacher gave him a pat on his back.</p>
<p>Realising his father was there, Bran waved and Ned smiled at him.</p>
<p>"He is improving everyday,"said a voice from behind him, it was Arthur, "Maybe he will be the next sword of the morning,"</p>
<p>"He is a Stark," he said as Arthur came to his side,"Arron son is also a brilliant swordsman,"</p>
<p>"You Starks and your aversion to anything you consider southern,"</p>
<p>Ned laughed. "You Daynes and your knack for trouble,"</p>
<p>Arthur let out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>"But I am not here to throw barbs at you brother-in-law," his tone became serious and Ned turned towards him, " It's about the former Emperor,"</p>
<p>Ned watched as Bran disarmed his partner.</p>
<p>"He would be able to use blunted steel very soon,"</p>
<p>"Yes he would," agreed Arthur, "He was poisoned,"</p>
<p>"I wasn't good at his age," said Ned, "Who? It's nearly been nearly four months"</p>
<p>"I was," Arthur pass his hand through his hair, "That's what I need you to help me to find out, Jaehaerys maybe in danger,"</p>
<p>When Bran looked up his father was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect the next chapter soon...the plot thickens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Florian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The search for Zephyrine begins and ends...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys....I am back!!!</p>
<p>As previously mentioned, this is my last year of University and it's getting hectic, however, in my downtime, I plan to write as much as I can. Chapters may be shorter but one of my goals for this year is to finish this story. Everything is planned out and I know how it ends already.</p>
<p>So let's get back right back in the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon never thought he was a morning person. Mornings meant work. it meant council meetings, petitions and reading scrolls until his eyes burned. Mornings when he was a mere prince living in Vahagar with his siblings, were lessons on politics, history and languages. He then had art whilst Aegon had music. It was the afternoons he lived for;lunch with his siblings and stepmothers, running around with Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. Rhaenys and Visenya always pretended to be  dragon riders attacking while he and Aegon saved baby Rhaenyra and Elaena from their evil clutches.</p>
<p>It's been weeks since he saw his family. He was always scheduled to go to Vahagar but some lord or  some problem always took up his time. He didn't want to be like his father, running an empire while his own house was full of corruption.</p>
<p>The psychological warfare, Shaera and her plans, Cersei and her glares and Aegon's death was the evidence of his father's lack of control. He never vetted any of the women he slept with and it caused chaos in his harem. </p>
<p>The girl, who his great-grandmother sent to his room was beautiful for sure. Nice shape, big tits, seductive eyes and beautiful lips. He could have enjoyed her but knowing who sent her, turned him off. </p>
<p>He didn't have a choice with Daenerys, nor Margaery (the latter he had grown affections for). </p>
<p>He wanted to have the choice in choosing who would be his next concubine or consort. It was something he was mulling on when he entered the gardens.</p>
<p>He left his guards at the entrance. Zephyrine or Alayne as she told him, was a breath of fresh air. Maybe it was because she did not know who he was. Something he was planning to rectify today.</p>
<p>They had spent many mornings walking the gardens. He had secretly carried her into Aegon’s Hall gardens, showing her the emporium that held the dragonflies. It was something his great-grandfather had built for his older brother who had committed suicide along with his lover. The details about the situation were murky at best.</p>
<p>Her entire face was illuminated at seeing those ugly insects. They spent time sampling the various fruits and she picked flowers everyday to carry back to her room.</p>
<p>They shared details about themselves during their walks.</p>
<p>He told her his mother died in childbirth, she told him she was left on the steps of the Gulltown orphanage when she was a baby. A kind Septa had given her the name Alayne.</p>
<p>He told her he had a couple of sisters and one brother, that he had an older brother who he admired but he died. He told her of his regrets of his brother dying alone, far from home. She told him of the winters and them losing young children during those times. He told her vague details of his Uncle and Elia. She told him of her friend who left the orphanage to become a prostitute.</p>
<p>She told him about her worries. Her worries for the other children who were caught up in the raid. If they lived or if they died. Her story reminded him that there was more to running an empire than ensuring that the coffers were full. Although the Vale was a rich kingdom, the money never reached the poor and he wondered how many people were living like that in his Empire.</p>
<p>She was to arrive any minute now. With a blush on her cheek and a story to tell. He realised she liked stories and he had bought along with a book he knew she would love. It was a book of tales that Elia read to him, Rhaenys and Aegon when they were little. Each tale had a lesson to learn. It was silly to him but he knew she would treasure it. It was one of the many things he liked about her. She treasured things he took for granted. It was a trait he wished he had.</p>
<p>Time began to fly by and the sun began to rise high in the sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where was she? </em>
</p>
<p>One of his guards entered the gardens to remind him that his council meeting was to begin soon. He nodded and dismissed him.</p>
<p>He waited a few more minutes before exiting the gardens.</p>
<p>The entire council meeting, he was distracted. Lord Velayron was going on about some policy or the other that he knew by the looks of his other council members' faces, benefited himself and his family alone. He needed to replace him. Jon stood and so did his council members.</p>
<p>"We can continue this meeting tomorrow," he announced. They all nodded.</p>
<p>It was one of the perks he enjoyed, not being asked what he was or where he was going.</p>
<p>He left Rhaenys Hall through the gardens and entered Aegon's Hall. </p>
<p>When he entered his chambers, he shed his official robes and ordered a guard to find Varys.</p>
<p>Varys arrived ten minutes later with a flourish, bowing low.</p>
<p>Varys was as two-faced as anyone else living in the Aed but his goals aligned with the prosperity of the empire and it was enough to keep him around...for now.</p>
<p>"I heard you have bought five beautiful maidens from the port a few months ago," inquired Jon. Knowing Varys, he was aware of the meetings between himself and Alayne. </p>
<p> "It was done by the request of the Daria Muna," he replied, "One of the maidens were sent to your room last night,"</p>
<p> " Yes, I am aware, " he stood up from his bed. "However, I heard of a maiden from the Vale, rumours is that she had a beautiful voice,"</p>
<p>"Would you like her to be brought to your room?" asked Varys, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p>It took Varys twenty minutes before he returned. During the time, he paced the length of his room. What would be her response to knowing who he was? Would she accept him?</p>
<p>He was like an insecure boy with these questions. Alayne was one of the first friends he ever made..outside of his family that is. Genuine friendship was something denied to him because of his title. People were attracted to Prince Jaehaerys, not Jon and an emperor never had friends. Just enemies and allies.</p>
<p>The door opened and Varys entered.  Jon peered behind him, expecting Alayne with her eyes opened in wonderment and a smile on her lips, except there was no one behind him.</p>
<p>"Your majesty," began Varys, "It seems we can't find her?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean you can't find her?"</p>
<p>"She missed her morning classes and has not been seen since."</p>
<p>Jon heaved a heavy sign, "How can you miss a person under your charge, have the guards search the grounds,"</p>
<p>"Yes, your majesty,"</p>
<p>
  <em>Where was she?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't know where she was. It was like deja vu. The metallic smell of blood, the pounding of her head and the sounds of malicious laughter.</p>
<p>She was going to meet Jon, with a pounding heart and sweaty palms. She had spent the night, imagining how a kiss would feel from him. She imagined it like the brush of wind on her lips, light and beautiful. She could imagine Lyla laughing at her, saying her head was full of stories.</p>
<p>She had tossed and turned, remembering the way he had looked at her that morning. Intense grey eyes, hand brushing her waist softly as she explained some Vale custom or the other.</p>
<p>She realised it was something he subconsciously did. He held her by the waist or held her hand when they walked in the gardens. </p>
<p>It felt like she was in a dream. </p>
<p>However, the dream was shattered. And like all beautiful dreams, it ended in a nightmare.</p>
<p>She felt a stinging pain before everything turned. When she woke up, it was dark.Her hands were tied and so were her feet.</p>
<p>There was rocking motion; she was on a boat.</p>
<p>She sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why her?</em>
</p>
<p>Hadn't she suffered enough? They had already taken her away from her home, given her a new one. They gave her friends, a new life and <em>Jon</em>..to take it away.</p>
<p>It took a longtime for the tears to stop and she began to listen. She heard nothing.</p>
<p>It was strange. It was like no one was aboard the ship. She took a deep breath before being quiet. There was no noise, no movement, nothing. </p>
<p>“Help!” she screamed, wiggling around, “Help!”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The entire palace was searched. The servants knew that the emperor was in an uproar. Something or someone precious to him was missing. Every room was searched, every closet was cleaned out and the dungeons were truly scoured. Princess Daenerys was upset by being thrown out of her room by the guards. The guards refused to answer her questions, angering her more. That night, the Emperor had a bevy of visitors in Aegon’s Hall. He refused to entertain any of them or their questions. When the guards were finished searching the entire Aed, he dispatched a group to go incognito into the city. Jon sat on his bed, the candles around him bright. </p>
<p>
  <em>Someone took her…</em>
</p>
<p>It meant that security was weak. What if it was his son or one of his siblings?</p>
<p>He and Arthur would need to have words.</p>
<p>It was after midnight when there was a knock on the door. He was laying on his bed, his feet, dangling off the sides.</p>
<p>He sat up, brushing back his hair.</p>
<p>"Enter!"</p>
<p>It was Daario. Daario Naharis was the General of his combined forces and an old friend.</p>
<p>"We found her, your majesty,"</p>
<p>Jon stood up, "Where?"</p>
<p>"On an abandoned ship. It's by luck we found her, if the dawn had met her on board she would have been swept away by the tide." answered Daario.</p>
<p>Jon let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Daario," The man bowed, "Where is she?"</p>
<p>"The guards have returned her to Vahagar. They have place her in a private room,"</p>
<p>Jon nodded, "Take me there"</p>
<p>When he entered Vahagar, it was a flurry of activity. The women all became silent, bowing as he passed them. </p>
<p>The guards showed him to the room. He opened the door and Alayne was sitting on the bed. Two girls and Lady Barbrey were fussing over her.</p>
<p>Lady Barbrey immediately recognized him, bowing low.</p>
<p>"Your majesty," she said surprised.</p>
<p>The two girls looked up and moved from Alayne, bowing.</p>
<p>He walked over to her. She had a cut on her lip and one on her forehead. Under the cloak she wore, her dress was in tatters.</p>
<p>He placed a soothing hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>She was quiet, blue meeting grey.</p>
<p>"I am" her lips curled in anger "Your majesty,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment what you think is going to happen next!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>